Fourteen Days of Sweet Ignorance
by ducky72
Summary: LAST CHAPTER UP! Two weeks before Abby starts her new job at NCIS she bumps into Gibbs at a fair. It is love at first sight. Fourteen days of Sweet Ignorance follow until they 'meet again' ... as co-workers...! COMPLETE!
1. Being Well Again

_**-**_

_**Disclaimer:**__ I don´t own any of the characters that appear on the series. I´m borrowing them for the duration of this story. I promise to return them! Really! Just recognized my mistake last time, saying I __**pre**__tend to return them, instead of __**in**__tend – sorry. Although – they tend to haunt my living-room ... . I swear!_

_Only Claire__ is mine._

_**A/N:**__ This story is set pre-series, two weeks before Abby starts to work at NCIS. _

_The first chapter is about his, the second about her past weeks. I´m going to let them meet on Monday. Two weeks will follow, during which a certain subject –their jobs - is never mentioned. A misunderstanding right at the beginning only adds to this. Therefore, these two weeks become _

_**Fourteen Days**__** Of Sweet Ignorance...**_

_Otherwise, things m__ight not happen the way they do ;-) _

_Somehow__ (um, or should I say intentionally?), the first chapter is about a painful experience for Gibbs. Sorry, Gibbs!_

_Well, here´s the first chapter. Not happening much, provided that a suffering Gibbs is _**not much**

_**Spoilers:**__ Nope_

_**Rating:**__ T - trying to keep it that way ... here ;-) _

* * *

**Fourteen Days of Sweet Ignorance**

**Chapter One – Being Well Again**

One Saturday Morning in October...

At eight o´clock sharp on Saturday morning Special Agent Leroy Jethro Gibbs enters his house, slams the front door shut and throws the bunch of keys onto the small chest of drawers that is situated in the corridor near the entrance.

He wants to swear, he really wants to do so, wants to loudly curse all the damn bosses in the world, yes he knows he is one of them himself, and this is not, why he doesn´t do so. He has sworn aloud all his way home and he is tired of it now.

So not even bothering to take off his coat first, he heads for the kitchen and starts the coffee-machine.

He is okay. He feels fine again. He finally _is_ well again, yes, even _top fit_ after several damn weeks, and he doesn´t need two extra weeks off. He doesn´t. Not another two weeks! But ... he has to. He has to stay home for another two weeks on the director´s instruction!

Holiday!

Forced, so to speak!

xxxxxxx xxxxxxx xxxxxxx xxxxxxx xxxxxxx

Several weeks ago:

He feels that aching pain for the first time. Nothing major, he thinks, and indeed, the pain does not last very long.

xxxxxxx

Some days later:

The scenario repeats itself, but then takes a different course: Gibbs doesn´t feel well the following days as constant nausea haunts him and a dull pain settles around his stomach. _No wonder, _he believes_, these past months have annoyed the hell out of me!_

Separation and divorce from his wife – the third in less than ten years, and hopefully, no, definitely the last ever – have only just been bearable in a certain way. Not only had she found it neccesary to hit him with a baseball bat at some point, no, she is still causing him feelings of discomfort in his stomach, if not a gastritis or, as the pain intensifies by the hour, he even starts to think of a stomach ulcer.

xxxxxxx

On Friday evening Leroy Jethro Gibbs is working in his basement. The weekend will be off and he is planning to finish the replacement of the wooden staircase to his basement and maybe even make preparations for building a new boat down here. The fourth already, although none of the previous ones has ever made it close to being finished. He has given them up, or one would rather say had to give them up, each time a future wife had moved in.

He is thinking about this and that when the sudden sharp pain makes him double over and throw up his last meal which he has not even had an hour ago. Definitely a stomach disorder he decides, and being annoyed about that he thinks he should probably go see a doctor the next week if it worsens. Worsens! As if it isn´t already bad enough! Walking is practically impossible since this incident, eating results in instantly throwing everything up again and he wakes up the following night several times, being bathed in sweat.

_Oh God! This is going to kill me,_ he laments, not knowing how right he probably is.

But Gibbs would not have been Gibbs if he wasn´t gritting his teeth and endure the discomfort. And, who would have thought it possible, on Sunday afternoon the pain has already lessened, has even kind of vanished somehow, and he feels better.

xxxxxxx

Monday is okay and so is Tuesday morning. It has been a calm day so far and they are all busy concentrating on their paperwork. Gibbs has even had his usual countless cups of coffee. He feels extremely thirsty these days.

Then, perspiration sets in.

At lunch time one of his team members, Stan, is about to get something for them to eat. Telling Gibbs that he looks awful and asking him if he is about to develop a cold, only earns Stan a glare and the reassuring statement that he, Gibbs, has never had a cold and – above all - has never had the flu!

Gibbs hasn´t had much of an appetite lately and after having only one small bite he feels an intense wave of nausea hit him and he wants to go to the men´s room, but ... can´t. He gasps as the pain takes hold of his whole belly at the attempt at getting up. Glued to his chair he sits for the next hours.

When Stan leaves this afternoon, he shows up in autopsy to ask Ducky to take a look at Gibbs.

It takes Ducky another one and a half hour to finish the autopsy he is just performing as well as all the resulting paperwork and he has to talk to Gibbs about the results anyway. So he finally takes the elevator to the squad-room.

Gibbs is still sitting at his desk and as he approaches him, Ducky can see Gibbs´ face being twisted with pain. Beads of sweat are glistening on his forehead.

"Headache?" Ducky wants to know.

"Mm hmm...," is everyting that comes as an answer.

"Stan told me you looked ... bad."

One might think Gibbs is frowning at this comment, but it is impossible to tell, because the strain on his pain-stricken face does not really allow a change in its expression.

"Jethro, what´s wrong?" Ducky demands. But he isn´t waiting for him to answer and instead reaches out to place a hand on Gibbs forehead. "You´re running a fever!"

"It´s nothing, really, Duck! Just an upset stomach," Gibbs wants to say, but he only is able to groan through gritted teeth. Then he tries to pull away from Ducky´s touch but instead just cries out, writhing in pain.

"Upset stomach!? Jethro, are you tired of living!?" Ducky has not even ended this sentence the moment he is dialing the emergency number. There is no more time to waste!

Gibbs has emergency surgery immediately and Ducky later explains to him that he must have ignored an inflammation of the appendix and thus just has made everything worse. The appendix eventually had ruptured and as a result a life-threatening peritonitis had set in. Ducky spares him the details of _how_ close it had been, but the doctor confirms, that it had been _very_ close!

xxxxxxx

After countless unbearable days in hospital and just as many countless weeks at home – four weeks having been a must, two additional having been recommended and finally added because of his job´s demands - Gibbs decides to skip the last weekend of the recommended´ ones ... and goes to the office on Saturday morning. He wants to go through some files and catch up with the latest cases.

Entering the squad-room he collides with Director Morrow, who instantly remembers, Gibbs is not expected back before Monday.

"Special Agent Gibbs," Director Morrow greets him and by entering the elevator stops Gibbs from leaving it. The Director presses the button to the entrance-hall.

"Director," Gibbs greets back.

"You are not to show up here before Monday, aren´t you," the Director wants to know.

Being caught, Gibbs guiltily looks at Director Morrow with pinched lips. "I´m ... well again," he utters.

"Really? Well, Agent Gibbs, then you won´t mind taking two additional weeks off. You´ve got enough remaining holiday to stay home until the end of the year, so be glad it will only be two weeks I want you to stay home. I need you being _top fit_, not only _well again´_. Are we clear?" Director Morrow´s words do not tolerate any contradiction.

As the doors of the elevator open to the entrance hall, Director Morrow says good-bye to agent Gibbs and also wishes him a good holiday.

"By the way," he calls after him, "your new lab tech will start working in two weeks on Monday as well!"

"Yeah, I know," Gibbs says in return, and to himself he mumbles "I might not have my appendix anymore, but my brain still works. I was present at the interview."

Already being out of Gibbs´ sight, Director Morrow just shrugs and thinks: _Gibbs will find out soon enough!_

xxxxxxx xxxxxxx xxxxxxx xxxxxxx xxxxxxx

By now, Gibbs´ coat is hanging on the hall-stand in the entrance hall and he has even changed his clothing. Snorting with rage he has locked away his badge and his weapon in a drawer in his basement.

Leroy Jethro Gibbs is sitting at the table in his kitchen, drinking coffee and reading the newspaper.

An announcement draws his attention:

**Tools & Materials**

_Five Day__ Exhibition_

_Saturday to__ Wednesday_

_Exhibition Center Washington D.C._

_-_

Right! He´s read about it some weeks ago and almost forgot about it. That´s _the_ opportunity to look for the right wood and tools to build his new boat with.

He will go on Monday, because most people have the weekend off, so there definitely will be too much bustle today and tomorrow. In the meantime he will make last preparations in his basement.

xxxxxxx xxxxxxx xxxxxxx xxxxxxx xxxxxxx

On that same Saturday morning, at the same time that Leroy Jethro Gibbs is having breakfast and thinking about his new boat, more than a thousand miles away in New Orleans, two men climb into a van that´s loaded with pieces of furniture and all those other things you can find in an apartment. Shortly after, a young woman, dressed and made up all in black - in a bizarre sort of way - gets into her car and follows the van.

They will be on their way for the next 20 hours at least and not reach their destination until around noon on Sunday.

-

_To be continued..._

* * *

_**A/N:**__ I hope I did not cause you too much pain when making Gibbs suffer!?_

_**A/N:**__ I´m pretty busy at the moment. Work, of course, and I´m just trying to translate "Weekenshift And Chocolate Cake", which is a pretty weird experience, because when first writing it I was looking for idioms and sayings in English and now I´m trying to find german words for that !? _

_Having only a concept and writing parts of this and parts of that chapter in no specific order, I am at least happy to have finished the first chapter and I think I am content with the way it turned out. What do you think?_


	2. Welcome To Washington

_**A/N:**__ Sorry, it took longer than intended, but my ten year old laptop that serves as typewriter is not connected to the internet and my PC doesn´t have a floppy drive. I have to remember that!_

_We now get known to the second main character of this story and I created a little past history for her as well._

_Apropos past history: maybe I did Gibbs´ third ex-wife wrong by thinking her capable of causing him stomac ulcers in chapter one. I can´t tell, I haven´t seen "ex-file" yet and this is going to cause ME stomach ulcers, knowing we have to wait for I don´t know how long till we finally see it!_

_The statistics mentioned is one I recently found in a paper and thought it might be interesting for Abby to know about it. It actually is a statistics for Germany, but that should not be relevant here. It also gave me the possibility to add another point to her recent life, maybe a bit "un-Abby" but – I´m heading somewhere. (Moreover, this is supposed to just be a story, huh! __)_

_I shortly mention a bed here, you´ll read more about what it looks like in a later chapter. Thanks in advance to __SpecialAgentAli__, who triggered my imagination here, when wondering upon a line in my last story ("Get out of that thing you call bed"), what that bed might look like._

_But now: Please read and review..._

* * *

**Chapter Two – Welcome To Washington**

Sunday Morning.

The van turns into the driveway, followed by the car that has left the city of New Orleans shortly after it yesterday. They have taken partly different routes and have met this morning at a freeway service area about 50 miles outside of Washington. Whereas the two people in the van have taken turns driving and sleeping, and therefore almost have left the more than one thousand miles behind nonstop, the young woman was able to take a nap every now and then.

Well, she actually has left the freeway nearly every hour to get another one of her favorite caffeine-drink or a coffee. She´s addicted to it. In the morning she buys a big mug of coffee first and then a newspaper. The shop assistant grins.

"What?" Abby asks.

"Page seven. Actually a statistics that seems to be correct," the man answers.

And upon her slightly reproachful look – she does not know what the shop assistant is talking about, is he referring to her look or does he want to pick her up – the guy just stammers: "a...as far as I can tell ..., Miss."

Shaking her head in disbelief, Abby leaves the shop and returns to her car, to drink her coffee and read the newspaper.

"Wow!" escapes her upon reading the article on page seven.

People´s favorite beverage is coffee, the average amount being nearly 150 liters per person. Most people are rather able to do without freshly baked rolls, the morning paper, boiled eggs at breakfast and even ... sex!

Abby´s look wanders from the paper to her coffee, back to the paper and up to face herself in the rear view mirror.

"That´s alarming, Abby," she tells her image in the mirror. "How dreadfully right they are!"

Abby realizes that after having broken up with her boyfriend more than one year ago, she really hasn´t had much sex (and she loves sex! It´s just that she hasn´t had many opportunities lately), but more coffee or caffeine-drinks than ever.

Abby sighs. "Better being addicted to caffeine than to alcohol."

xxxxxxx

At their destination, a woman in her mid-sixties is already awaiting them. She´s cutting some flowers in her front garden and looks up as the van arrives.

The two men get out of the van, greet the homeowner by shouting a "Good morning, ma´am," over to her and immediately prepare unloading the van.

The woman smiles and nodds her head in return.

The young woman has only just stopped her car when she jumps out off it and, waving her arms about wildly, runs towards the older woman.

"Nanny Claire!" She cries out loudly, although she knows, the other woman – _Claire_- can´t hear her. Claire is deaf.

The young woman flings her arms around Claire and hugs her tightly before they break the embrace.

Claire´s hands start moving. "Abby, dear," she greets the younger woman - _Abby_. "Welcome to Washington! Oh, you must be exhausted. How about a proper breakfast first? And these guys look like they could need one as well! There´s coffee and toast and eggs ... ."

Abby grins widely and calls out to the men: "Hey guys, get some coffee and breakfast before unloading!"

xxxxxxx xxxxxxx xxxxxxx

Abby is happy that she can stay at her former nanny´s place.

Claire had been Abby´s nanny for several years. She knows her much better than anyone else, except maybe her parents. Abby´s parents are deaf and Claire used to live in their neighborhood. So Claire simply happened to become Abby´s Nanny somewhen. And when Abby didn´t need a nanny anymore, they nevertheless have stayed in contact through all these years. Nanny Claire had somewhen bought a house and had moved to Washington with her family. Now, she lives alone in that house, as her husband had died some years ago and her youngest son has moved out with his family last year. So when Abby had asked Claire if she knew a place she could stay, Claire quickly had offered her the rooms on her upper floor.

"You may have to paint the walls and the floor isn´t in it´s best condition, but you are welcome to stay till you find something appropriate," had been Claire´s offer.

xxxxxxxx

Abby is very excited. In two weeks time, she will start to work at a lab at NCIS. Having a Master´s Degree in Criminology and in Forensic Science, she has dreamed of a job like this and she has sent in an application some weeks ago. She, however, was pretty much surprised when only two weeks ago she did get an invitation for an interview. Only a few days later she had visited the labs and got the job.

The lady who presently is working at these labs is going to retire in two weeks time. The job had already been advertised half a year ago and Abby hadn´t applied for it then, because she hadn´t known about it. Someone else had been given the job. But fate had it that this someone wasn´t able to take up this job anymore.

So NCIS had been looking for a replacement and Abby had gotten wind of it. A former professor had called her and that´s why she had applied for the job at NCIS headquarters in Washington.

It had been a strange interview. She had been interviewed by the institution´s Director who first had looked at her sort of irritated (and she had in her opinion been dressed in a mild sort of way), but the Director had soon been convinced he faced a pretty good lab tech.

The lab tech in charge had not shared his opinion, though. She had scrutinized Abby from tip to toe and back again, and she had drawn a face when she had seen Abby´s tattoo – a spiderweb on the left side of her neck - that had only slightly been covered by a simple neckerchief, which Abby had chosen to wear instead of her usual necklace. Her behavior of course could not disconcert Abby. And the Director had not been impressed by the lab tech´s behavior either.

Unfortunately, Abby had not been introduced to anyone being a member of the team she should principally work for. They were all out that day and in addition to that running short of one member, namely their boss who had been ill for some weeks - as she had been told. Abby had been shown the autopsy as well and she got known to the medical examiner who had just been about to leave for the crime scene the other team had already been. The man had been very kind and friendly and he had not in the least seemed to be confused by Abby´s outfit. On the contrary, he seemed to have noticed her excitement and had tried to reassure her.

"Don´t worry my dear," he had said and Abby had liked his scottish acent instantly. "we don´t bite. Your boss might appear a bit strange to you, or rather the other way around...," he had smiled at her and Abby had to smile as well. She had understood what he had been referring to but she had also gotten the hint, that that would not matter in any way.

There had been so many interesting things and Abby had been so excited about everything that she had already forgotten all her new co-workers´ names the moment she had left the building.

She still isn´t even sure which ones had been mentioned at all.

xxxxxxx xxxxxxx xxxxxxx

After having a proper breakfast, the men unload the van. They take all the packing cases and the pieces of furniture upstairs and leave.

The furniture – there´s not much of it by now. Only some small cabinets, a chest of drawers, a small couch and a table and her bed. Her closet had almost given in the last time she had moved and it had only been held together for some sort of luck. Same applies to the cupboard she used to have in her living-room. Well, both pieces of furniture had accompanied her through several years and several movings. To the town where she went to study, twice within that same town when she had moved in with her boyfriend and out again when they had broken up and eventually after her study back near her parents´ home.

A new closet and wall unit will be delivered at the end of this week. Her bed still has to be assembled. In the meantime she will sleep on her futon. Abby does not know by now, how she is going to assemble her bed. She won´t be able to do that on her own.

Speaking of her bed - Abby thinks she might have to do part of the assembling herself. Some parts of it do not usually apply to a bed and make it look strange, scary even.

Claire tells her that her son is going to visit her on friday and is going to stay for the weekend, so he probably could help Abby with the furniture. Till then, Abby decides, she will paint the rooms.

The kitchen, which is already furnished, the living-room with an adjoining large balkony, a smaller room and a guest-toilet are on one floor. A staircase leads from the living-room to an open room above, like a gallery – the sleeping room - and the adjacent bathroom.

xxxxxxx

In this morning´s newspaper Abby has also seen an anouncement, saying there is an international fair for biotechnology at Washington´s exhibition center. She´s got time enough, so she decides to go there tomorrow. She wants to start early and go by car so that she gets known to the city streets a bit. It makes her tremble, though. She really doesn´t like city traffic. Moreover, it would take her much more time to take the bus or subway. Claire finds Abby an old city map and Abby is relieved – a bit at least. She will buy herself a new one and drive around the city and find out how to get to her work the next days.

_To be continued..._

* * *

_**A/N:**__ A quiet chapter, I know. But it´s already too late to stop the course of events and I might give my sadistic bone a try! ;-)_


	3. The Fair

_**A/N:**__ Okay, end of set-up. It´s Monday. Let´s see, what happens at the fair._

_Enjoy!_

* * *

**Chapter Three – The Fair**

Monday morning.

On Monday morning Abby is on her way to visit the Trade Fair. It´s absolutely horrible. She, who is not in the least terrified by walking graveyards at night, is scared of the city´s traffic. Hell, she has studied the map a thousand times but still, she has lost her way nearly as often.

Abby eventually finds the exhibition center, enters the multi-storey parking-lot and faces her next challenge: finding a parking space. In the end she is glad she has finally found one – which has unfortunately taken her a huge amount of time - and she gets off her car, heads for the elevator and somehow easily finds the way to the hall that holds the biotechnology exhibition stands. It, however, has taken her about another hour to finally enter because of the queue.

Having mastered all these difficulties, she is pleased with herself, relaxes and walks from stand to stand to stand, and she does not even notice how time flies!

Early in the afternoon Abby decides to have something for lunch at one of the countless cafeterias that can be found in the building that is surrounded by the different exhibition halls.

There are people everywhere and the crowd seems to still increase. Abby feels panic well up inside. When she has entered the exhibition center this morning, she has learned that the International Trade Fair for Biotechnology is not the only fair that is held at the center this week. There are two (or three? She can´t remember anymore...) other fairs in the adjoining exhibition halls. First, she has not thought much about it, but now, seeing all these people around, she shakes her head.

"This," she says to herself aloud, "is the most stupid thing I´ve ever seen. -- Why that? -- Why? Well, three fairs, open to the public at the same time! Only our capital is able to do that to you!"

Abby is used to people turn and look at her. Not only and not really so much do they watch because of the way she dresses. They start looking at her even more when she starts to talk to herself. She always makes it sound like two people were talking to each other, and she likes to speak in different voices.

Abby wants to return to the exhibition once more and thinks about which stands she will visit next. Being deep in thought, a big container of her favorite caffeine drink, CafPow, in hand, she must have missed something ... must have taken the wrong exit at the cafeteria ... and finds herself surrounded by ... tools! Tools, tools and more tools. Oh yeah, things are even getting worse. _Tools_ to her left and ... _wood_ to her right.

"Abby, your sense of direction sucks!" she curses herself loudly. "You´ve already lost your way this morning, driving around like a student driver and now you´ve lost your way again. -- You´ve most likely taken the wrong exit at the cafeteria. -– You sure? -– Oh, yeah. Just take a look around!"

Abby, in her state of annoyance and anger about her own carelessness and stupidity of having taken the wrong exit, does not watch her way. She turns around herself once and takes a few steps backwards, trying to figure out where she has come from. During all this time, she continues to swear.

People turn and look at her, and they only just manage to get out of her way just in time.

"Oh, couldn´t this be the book fair??? Nooo! It has to be the toooools and woooood!"

--

Leroy Jethro Gibbs, who is studying different kinds of wood, hears someone curse like a washerwoman.

_Oh god! Sounds like one of those excited chick-peas, these librarians who had lost their way to the book fair,_ he thinks, remembering the group of chattering women, whose conversation he was practically forced to overhear at one of the numerous cafeterias some hours ago.

He turns to look for who is feeling so lost here.

But Abby is only two steps away from him. And she still is walking backwards.

"Oh, Abby, that´s ... ."

Something stops her mid-movement and mid-sentence. No, not some_thing_. Some_one_! She has crashed into someone... .

_To be continued..._

* * *

_**A/N:**__ Short, I know, but ... sadistic enough??_


	4. Struggling For Words

_**A/N:**__ I hope you are not cursing me for making you wait so long. Now,get yourself a cup of coffee, lean back and I hope you enjoy this chapter. _

_And please don´t forget to let me know what you think about it, as this might influence maybe not the main contents of the next chapters (but who knows?), but surely the effort it takes to bother my new dictionary. _

_ Please review anyway, because I´d like to correct my mistakes. Thanks._

_- _

* * *

**-**

**Chapter Four – Struggling For Words**

-

Abby is slim and tall and the boots she wears add about another ten centimeters to her hight. As a result she is as tall as the man she has just bumped into.

An intoxicating scent surrounds Gibbs, sweet and heavy and warm. Almonds. It reaches his nostrils, rises up and even higher, claiming his senses and making him shiver.

She turns around, intending to say sorry.

They are staring at each other, right into each other´s eyes. Crystal blue eyes meet bright green eyes and suddenly all noises around them are far away, even fade away. Each one of these two people feels as if the ground underneath their feet begins to shake and give way, threatening to magically vanish, leaving them breathless, falling, floating -- neither one of them being able to speak for what seems an eternity.

Abby´s head is spinning. Never before has she found herself speechless upon such a situation. Okay, to be honest, she can´t remember ever having been in such a situation before. She has -– being deep in thoughts -- knocked people over before, on many occasions as it were, but she has always managed to politely apologize.

_What´s wrong with you_, Abby thinks, _you usually don´t have a problem finding words!?_

Out of the corner of his eye Gibbs recognizes that the woman opposite him is nervously moving her hands as she tries to say something.

At the same time Abby feels her knees turn to jelly and her heart rate increase. No doubt, she has fallen in love with that man right away and obviously he is struggling for words as well. Abby´s brain is working at top speed. _What shall I say? What shall I say? My god! He must have heard me swear. I did not mean to be offensive. There´s nothing wrong with toooools and woooood and ... ._

Gibbs succeeds in voicing his thoughts before Abby does.

"What´s wrong with toooools and woooood?" he asks and he pronounces it in exactly the same way Abby has done only seconds before and he keeps looking into her eyes deeply.

Cold shivers run through her body and goosebumps rise wherever possible. If she didn´t know better, she would have said, he has just read her thoughts. But she knows better and knows, that this is absolutely impossible. Although... . What a creepy kind of encounter! She wants to just turn and run away. She can´t though, because his deep blue eyes have nailed her to the spot. She´s under his spell.

As is he. It´s just that he has a tiny advantage over her, as he instantly has realized. And he won´t give it away for the time being.

Abby takes a deep breath and gulps. "Nothing," she finally answers. "It´s ... it´s just ... not ... not what I came here for," she stammers and inwardly curses herself, because that´s really not the way she uses to talk to someone she feels attracted to.

And Gibbs? He just grins. "No. No, that´s obviously not what you came here for," he says, grinning impishly at her, lifting one corner of his mouth.

Taking a small step back, he lets his eyes run over her frame, only for a second or two, and he has to admit to himself, that he would not have thought it possible she has come here for the book fair either -– as she has wished before.

Abby is not sure how to interpret the look he gives her. It definitely is an allusion to the way she dresses and noticing the gleam in his eyes she bets he likes what he´s seeing.

Feeling a bit embarrassed, she counters, "I like wood. Wood as in trees and wood as in furniture. It´s okay, as long as I don´t have to built or even assemble the furniture myself!"

"Why?" he asks, his tone dark, husky, dry and challenging, and he never takes his eyes off hers.

"Because...," she says, starting to babble now because of her nervousness, "because it´s nerve-wracking! It´s not easy to do it on your own. I´ve just moved to this city and I have two left hands when it comes to assembling furniture. I haven´t even started yet and when I start to work in two weeks, there won´t be any time left for me to furnish my apartment. I´m not a carpenter,you know... ." Abby bites her lower lip. Somewhere in the back of her brain she asks herself, what she is doing, why she is talking like that and why she has only just been about to ask this man -- who actually is a stranger to her -- for help. She is relieved that she has just been able to stop herself from asking this question.

"If you need ... I could give you a hand with that ...," the man offers the next moment.

That is too much for Abby. Her mouth falls open and she stares at him incredulously. He stares back. And smiles.

There it is again. The air between them is tingling as if it has been electrified. The feeling of melting away by just being looked at -- and kind of into -- becomes overwhelming, resulting in a sudden desire to simply kiss him, here and now, but at the same time she just is not able to do so because of being too shocked about her own feelings, realizing these are feelings that have never hit her before with such intensity. The pressure of fighting against this shock, of trying to sort out her emotions becomes unbearable. For a short moment the urge to run, to flee from this man , who seems to read her thoughts, is back again, grows, gains the upper hand and ...

... and wins.

"I...," Abby´s voice is barely above a whisper, she even wonders why she tries to explain her reaction that is about to follow. "I need to get outta here."

Without any warning, she pushes the container of CafPow she´s still holding, against him and he fortunately grabs it instantly, as she lets go of it only a split second later, tearing her eyes off him and looking around in a desperate attempt to find an exit, but not being able to become aware of anything in her current state of confusion. So she just rushes off in some direction and turns into a corridor that by some kind of luck is practically deserted.

"Miss!" Gibbs shouts after her, tossing away the seemingly empty container of CafPow into a near waste bin. "Miss, that´s ...," he sighs, realizing that she can´t hear him anymore. But instead of forgetting about the encounter, he runs after her.

Turning into the same corridor as she has done only seconds before, he catches up with her as she has come to a halt to catch her breath.

"Miss, that´s the wrong...," Gibbs touches her upper arm and Abby, being startled by the touch and the sound of his appealing voice right behind her, whirls around to face him. Again.

Their faces mere inches apart their gazes lock once more, rendering them mind-blown and breathless again. And speechless. Except for one word, as Gibbs tries hard to complete his unfinished sentence, forcing the last remaining air out of his lungs.

"... direction."

It is a mere soft whisper though.

Abby feels the electrifying heat of his touch creeping through the fabric of her shirt, feels goosebumps rise and heat engulf her head, tingling shivers running up and down her spine as she holds his gaze, sensing him moving closer, feeling herself leaning forward, the heat of his whole body now radiating out on her. He lifts his right hand and softly touches her flushed cheek. They feel each other´s breath against their faces and they both inch forward, getting closer and even closer until after what seems like hours, their lips melt in a long, soft and tender kiss... .

_To be continued..._

_**A/N**__: Next chapter will be titled: A – Like Abby_


	5. A    Like Abby

_A/N:__ Thanks a lot for your nice reviews. Or, if you have not left a review yet, thanks for just reading, hope you all enjoy it so far!_

_A/N: Do you have problems finding your car in large parking lots? Do you use mnemonic devices? Well, Abby does!!_

_Sorry for any mistakes in advance! (note: and for the editing - or rather not editing - it somehow doesn´t work) _

* * *

Chapter Five – A - Like Abby

* * *

Slowly, they pull apart. 

"I´m sorry," Gibbs whispers, his hand still resting on her cheek.

Abby displays an embarrassed grin. "I´m not," she admits lowly and the next moment all her courage is gone again.

Gibbs clears his throat. Hadn´t her answer been that faint, he would definitely have kissed her again instantly. But now, he feels guilty. And only now he fully realizes what he has done.

"I ... have to leave now." Abby is barely able to speak and motions behind her.

"Yeah, that´s what I was about to do as well," Gibbs explains and reluctantly he gets his hand off her cheek.

"But ... the exit is over there, Miss." He motions to the opposite direction. He, however, can´t get his eyes off hers. Sparkling green eyes, framed and accentuated by black eyeliner and black mascara, looking so beautiful from a pale complexion that appears even more so because it is framed by jet-black hair.

"Oh! And ...," Abby is totally confused. Like him, she can´t take her eyes off his clear blue ones. Never before has she seen eyes which are _that_ shiny blue -- and when she eventually manages to let go of them, her look only wanders up-wards a few centimeters to his graying hair. She nervously fumbles around with her hands. _Silver_, she corrects herself, before concentrating on what she is about to say: "And... the parking lot?"

"It´s ... ." Gibbs thinks about how to describe it best, then reconsiders. "Well, would you mind my accompanying you to your car?" Gibbs asks, not wanting to let her get out of his life that fast, despite his recent promise.

_Phew,_ Abby thinks, relieved that he has asked her, although she meanwhile fears he can really read her thoughts, because that is exactly what she has just wished he would do. "Yeah ... ummm ... no, no I don´t mind. I just fear, I won´t find it that easy."

Jethro Gibbs smirks. "Your sense of direction, huh?"

"Sucks!" Abby nods.

"Don´t panic! It´s not_ that_ difficult," he reassures her, before they start leaving the fair.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------

The parking lot is divided into ten sections (A-J) and has ten parking levels (1-10), each of which has a certain color assigned to it (red, orange, yellow, light-green, green, dark-green, light-blue, blue, dark-blue and purple). This should help people find their car easily._Should!_

The entrance level –- level 0, white -- is used as parking area for staff only, and also as access area to the elevators, so people can here choose their appropriate section and then get into the elevator that takes them to the different levels.

"Look, here we are," Gibbs tells Abby when they reach the multi-storey parking lot a couple of minutes later. It wasn´t that difficult, Abby admits to herself, but she also is sure it would have taken her at least twice the time to get here if she had been on her own.

"Mmm-hmm," Abby confirms, tucking her hair behind her left ear and looking at Gibbs helplessly.

He steps closer, but resists the desire to step too close and instead focuses on showing her to her car.

"Which section did you park your car in?" Gibbs wants to know.

"H ...," Abby answers like a shot, "... like _hinky_." Her smile is as wide as a smile can be, her eyes are sparkling and she tilts her head slightly to her right, revealing a considerably large part of the spiderweb-tattoo on her neck, that till now has been covered by her loose hair and by the wide velvet necklace she is wearing.

It literally leaves him speechless.

Her choice of words ... okay, she hasn´t talked _that_ much by now, has she? ... Her smile ... warm, mischievous, disarming! ... Her eyes ... shining, sparkling, heartwarming. ... Her neck ... the tattoo!!

He narrows his eyes and catches his breath. _"Hinky?"_ he asks incredulously.

"Yes," Abby cunningly explains. "_A_ had already been completely occupied."

"A?" his eyes grow even wider with confusion than before.

"A ... like Abby!" Abby states.

"Abby ... ." He nods slowly as he remembers having heard her use this name only seconds before bumping into him.

"Right, that´s my name!" Abby straightens, gaining back some courage and making Gibbs lift his head to keep their eyes at the same level.

"Mmm-hmm!" He nods again.

"What´s yours?" Abby asks, as he doesn´t say anything more.

"Oh ... eh ... Gibbs," he says and upon her questioning look he adds: "Jethro."

"Jeth-ro. Wow. That´s hinky," Abby remarks, feeling a bit dizzy. His smile is incredible and shivers of excitement run down her spine. Then she snaps back out of a brief reverie and giving him a small shove she continues: "Come on, Jethro, let´s find my car."

----------------------------------------------------------------------------

_To be continued..._

_A/N:__ Now, what is the use of colors and numbers if one can only remember the letter of the section? _

_And w__ould you believe in Gibbs using mnemonic devices as well? Does he? ..._

_Next chapter will be titled: B – like ..._


	6. B  Like

_**A/N:**__ Hey, you are great! Now let´s try to get some answers:_

_- Does Abby find her car?_

_- What is the use of colors and numbers if one can only remember the letter of the section? _

_- Does Gibbs use mnemonic devices?_

_- Question is, does he himself believe it?_

_**A/N:**__ Originally chapter 5 & 6 were just one chapter, but I thought it fun to play with the letters and naming them "A - Like Abby" and "B – Like..." And no – not a mistake – the title of this chapter really is "B – Like ..."_

_You´ll see why!_

_Hope, the up and down doesn´t make you dizzy ;-)_

* * *

Chapter Six – B - Like ...

* * *

-

"Which level?" Gibbs asks as they enter the elevator.

Abby hesitates. She tries to remember. Gibbs´ hand hovers over the panel. She steps up beside him into the front corner of the elevator to not hinder the other people from entering the lift. He looks at her to find a gleam of desperation wash over her face and he smiles somewhat amused.

"Okay, which color?" he tries again, looking into her eyes deeply.

"Bright," comes Abby´s prompt answer and upon his questioning look she adds: "Green, bright green." He presses the corresponding button, light green.

Abby sighs. She has just been able to prevent herself from saying "Bright blue, exactly like your eyes!"

There are not so many people leaving the fair at this time and they soon reach level _light-green_. The doors slide open. Abby grabs Gibbs´ arm, holds him back and glances outside. He looks at her questioningly and she whispers: "It´s not the right ... level."

"No?" Gibbs steps back.

Abby shakes her head no and bites her lip. "I think it has to be the ... the blue one."

"O-kay," Gibbs slowly nods understandingly at her new choice and he assumes, she´s not so sure about her own suggestion.

Having reached level blue, they step between the open-sliding doors of the elevator, when Abby suddenly stops. All the other people leave the lift.

Abby inhales deeply. And exhales not less audibly at this awkward situation.

"I think this isn´t the right level either." Abby sounds desperate. Regarding the organization of this multi-storey parking lot: What is the use of colors and numbers if one can only remember the letter? It still would take someone hours to find the car.

Gibbs turns to look at Abby and he takes her hand in his.

"Hey," he says in a low husky voice and she turns to look at him as well. "How about, I give you a lift home and I pick you up later to get your car?"

Abby despairingly looks at the parking lot and back at Gibbs again.

"The fairs close at eight and by nine or ten the parking lot should almost be empty. We will find your car without any difficulties then. That is, if you don´t want me to take you back here later, you can of course fetch your car on your own..." Gibbs explains.

"Yeah... . No... . I mean ... yeah that´s right, the parking lot should almost be empty. And no, I don´t mind being accompanied... . " Abby agrees.

They step out of the photoelectric barrier´s way back into the elevator. Abby leans against the wall beside the panel. Gibbs presses the button labeled _purple – level 10_! But as somebody has already called the elevator at a lower level, it starts to descend instead of moving upwards.

They both shrug and sigh at the same moment. The simultaneity makes them laugh. Their hands are still joined, the elevator is empty. He looks at her and leans in. Abby inches closer and yet closer, until... .

_Level yellow_ is announced. The doors open and someone steps in. Abby and Gibbs freeze and just keep looking at each other.

The man who enters the lift grins, when he takes in the situation. He shrugs. "Wrong level. Please don´t let me disturb you!" And an instant later he leaves the elevator that has reached level _orange_ now.

"He could have taken the steps," Gibbs growls as the lift starts moving again.

"Mmm-hmm." There is a note of regret about the interruption in her voice as Abby agrees silently.

Then the lift reaches the entrance level again. It seems someone has their interests at heart. Only two people enter, just to leave at the next level again.

" _And__ they_...," Gibbs murmurs huskily and gets closer – if that is possible at all, "... could have taken the steps, too."

"Mmm-hmm," Abby hums in reply, shaking inwardly as she closes the short distance to let his lips meet hers, softly and briefly, before Gibbs leans back slightly this time to look at her and get her silent approval to deepen the kiss. He brings his hands to Abby´s neck, supporting her head as his tongue plunges into her mouth with delightful passion, his thumb starting to caress her earlobe and a groan coming from the back of his throat when she responds feverishly with equal fervor.

As the elevator eventually stops they hear the doors slide open, but both are not willing to break the kiss. So, as they are standing right beside the doors, Jethro Gibbs just reaches out with one hand to prevent the doors from sliding shut again until they finally and reluctantly let go of each other.

"Here we are," Gibbs breathes after leaving a trail of wet kisses alongside Abby´s jaw towards her left ear. On shaky legs they leave the elevator.

Just outside he stops and makes her look at him. He tucks a strand of her loose hair behind her left ear and lets his hand rest upon her neck as he leans in to peck her on her cheek, whispering in her ear: "I ... liked that. And ... I do like _that_," he grazes the spiderweb-tattoo on her neck with the rough skin of his fingers, "And I like _you_."

It makes Abby blush. "I got more ... tattoos...," she stammers, cursing herself inwardly. She, Abby , who has never been at a loss for words in such a situation before, is actually rendered speechless. She is not sure where this is going to lead and it´s definitely not what she has her first day in Washington expected to be like.

"At least I know which section I have parked my car in," Abby says with relief, eager to change the subject, as she snaps back out of her thoughts. The parking lot appears even larger to her now than it did when she arrived. Of course! They have entered the elevator for section H and now they are walking across the parking level to whatever section Gibbs has parked his car in.

"Which section did you park your car in? G – like Gibbs? Or J – like Jeth-ro?" Abby asks playfully, as she follows him, their hands still joined.

"Section B. B – like...," he stops speaking. Something about his last words confuses him. He _can_ tell what, and that´s already alarming enough. What is even more shocking to him is the fact that he _can´t_ exactly say what out of these things frighten him more: The simple realization that he is joining her game? _Oh my god, her nature is already beginning to rub off on me!_ Or the fact, that he was just about to explain, why he has parked his car in section B, be there a reason or not? _Do I really have parked my car in B for a certain reason? _Or the shocking insight upon this last reflection that he really might have an explanation, or rather _has_ an explanation why he has chosen letter B? Or maybe he is just shocked about the fact that he nearly has made such a stupid remark... .

_B ... like bastard... ._

---------------------------------------------------------------------

_To be continued..._

* * *

_**A/N:**__ At this point I want to say "thank you" to Samy, who again was patient enough to listen to the whole story (written and unwritten parts) for hours last Sunday. Thanks, sweetie!_

_**A/N:**__ What happens after Abby and Gibbs leave the parking-lot? Next chapter will most likely be titled: __**Being Separated**_

_It´s not completed yet (though some other chapters are, but I should stick to the chronological order), so please be patient. Thanks! And don´t forget to leave a review :-)  
_


	7. Being Separated

_Just finished this ... partly intended, partly only just invented..._

* * *

**Chapter Seven – Being Separated**

* * *

Their ride to Abby´s home is rather quiet, both being deep in thoughts about what exactly has happened. Abby can´t help but think that Jethro seems to know the city-streets very well. They are out of the center of town rather quickly and when Abby tells him which street she lives in, he just nods and doesn´t need more explanation. _Thank God,_ Abby thinks, because she doubts, she would have been a great help, showing him the way. 

---------------------------------------------------------------------

When they reach her home, Nanny Claire is working in the front garden. She looks a bit worried when she sees Abby climbing out of an unfamiliar car. Abby notices this and asks Gibbs to say hello to Claire and confirm that everything is all right. She tells him that Claire is deaf and that he needn´t worry, she would translate for him. So after introducing Claire and Gibbs to each other, Abby tells Claire about her problem with finding her car, always taking care to speak as well as sign.

Every now and then, Jethro Gibbs clears his throat and nods in agreement.

Before leaving, Gibbs kisses Abby good-bye. "See you."

---------------------------------------------------------------------

_That´s__ unbelievable_, Abby thinks, as she realizes that she has completely fallen for this man -- "_Jethro" _ his voice echoes in her ear -- and he seems to feel the same for her._Things like that don´t happen! Not to me!_

Abby has heard friends talking about love at first sight, but she never really believed in it herself. She figures, this has to be the reason why she feels so unsettled, so uncertain about what to say. She tells herself, she has to be crazy, to act so completely _un-Abby_ by letting an attractive and handsome man like him drop her off at her place and not even _think_ about asking him in, let alone asking for _more_, like she always does when meeting some attractive guy.

In fact, she is afraid of _more_. And that kind of scares her.

"Oh, Abby. This can only mean, you really have fallen in love with him," she says aloud and then she uses her hands to sign while going on: "Nanny Claire, I think I´ve got a problem." And Abby´s face displays an expression that Claire knows all too well. Abby doesn´t know what to do, feels desperate and insecure, is at a loss and she looks as if she really just wants to cry.

"Oh, what a nice gentleman he is. Abby, dear, I cannot believe you do have a problem here. Let´s have a cup of tea." Claire knows, Abby needs her now.

The two of them sit down in Claire´s living-room and Abby tells Claire what´s bothering her.

"Abby, dear, remember? I used to tell you, the moment you really fall in love with someone, the last thing you think about is sleeping with him as soon as possible." Only Claire is able to speak with Abby in such plain terms.

---------------------------------------------------------------------

Entering his house, Jethro Gibbs closes the door and leans back against it. This is _not_ what he has expected to happen ever again. Or at least not that soon and definitely not that way. And moreover, this is a pretty young woman -- both, _pretty_ and pretty _young_ -- and she looks so completely different to what he normally feels attracted to. Abby has jet-black hair, a pale complexion, black make-up and black clothing, making her skin appear even more pale, and a remarkable tattoo on her neck -- a rather exciting one, to be honest. And as to what she has mentioned, it´s not the only one. He is courious about the others!

Gibbs squeezes his eyes shut and tries to get his breathing under control as this afternoon´s events replay in his mind ... over ... and over ... and over again.

It´s useless. He grunts and heads for the shower.

---------------------------------------------------------------------

Later this evening Gibbs picks Abby up to take her to her car. Abby tries to not show it, but the nervous tension makes her all jumpy and shaky inside. Taking a deep breath she recalls part of her conversation with Claire, which had lasted the whole evening. In fact, Abby still is with Claire when Gibbs rings the bell -- a flashing light announcing the guest.

---------------------------------------------------------------------

"Abby, dear," Claire had signed, "when you introduced your nice companion, you signed his words and translated mine to him. So I assume he does not know sign language. Right?"

Abby had pondered over Claire´s observations thoroughly and had then come to the conclusion that Claire was obviously right.

"Yes, I think so," Abby had finally replied.

And Claire had suggested: "So, why not try this: Remember, what you used to do as a child? You signed the most unpleasant things instead of saying them aloud and noone knew you were being rude. Exept of course your parents or me, if we recognized it. Or if accidentally the person opposite knew ASL. Well, that was too bad! But it helped you deal with your nervousness as well and find the right words. I bet you needn´t be nervous with _him_, Abby, but it´s worth a try, isn´t it?"

Abby sighs, as she remembers Claire´s advice. Yes, she will try.

---------------------------------------------------------------------

Like their ride to Abby´s place in the afternoon, their journey back to the exhibition center starts out calmly.

Gibbs is all gentleman, smiling warmly, his eyes sparkling softly. Inside, however, he feels uncertain. Uncertain like Jethro Gibbs seldom does feel.

---------------------------------------------------------------------

While standing under the drizzling water of his shower Gibbs had fully become aware of what he had done. Kissing an actually completly strange girl as if they have been together for ... well, at least long enough to kiss that way. _God, I did not even know her name then!_ And Abby, she had not rejected, though. _But I am so much older than her!_ And he has never had such intense kind of feelings towards a woman her age or who had been that much younger than him – _must be nearly 20 years_, he figures. _And maybe she was just intimidated by this difference in age and therefore did not resist?_

Deep inside Gibbs knew (and still knows) that´s not the case. He simply knew she only could have reacted the way she did because she had felt the same: The magic of _love at first sight_.

Neither hot, nor cold water had been much of a help when he had entered his house and had rushed towards the shower in an attempt to get rid of the rising feeling that he is only able to describe as panic.

---------------------------------------------------------------------

Gibbs decides to control his feelings, because he can see that Abby feels uncertain, too. This afternoon, at the fair, he remembers, Abby had waved her hands through the air wildly before saying or doing something.

Gibbs notices, Abby is acting like that again.

The feeling creeps upwards again, desperately trying to find a way to the surface. Abby stiffens in her seat. _Run!_ she hears an inner voice call out to her. _Don´t show your feelings! He maybe has in the meantime become aware of what he had done and now he realizes I am too young for him. Or maybe he believes that I think he is too old? He does not know how much I am attracted by his age -- much more than any age else! But I cannot tell him. God, I cannot even sign it! And Run? No option! I am sitting in a driving car, need to fetch mine... ._

Yet, Abby starts to sign nonetheless...

_To be continued..._

* * *

_A/N: My intention actually were to skip the ride back to the parking-lot, and just have a small confession when they both arrive there.Want to try something. Now this has to wait till the next chapter: Secret Confession_


	8. Secret Confession

_I need to apologize for trying your patience here. I had to get __"Notice of Resignation" out of my head first._

_And now, welcome back to Gibbs´and Abby´s "Sweet Ignorance" ... Enjoy!_

* * *

**Chapter eight – Secret Confession**

Coincidentally, Gibbs is forced to stop at a red traffic light only a split second before Abby starts to sign. She cannot stop herself that fast and so Gibbs watches, his eyes following every single move of her hands thoroughly. He then looks at her, raising an eyebrow questioningly.

Abby, being slightly embarrassed, blushes. How stupid this has to appear to him, she thinks. Then again, there is no reason for her to worry. She hasn´t signed anything awkward or embarrassing.

Accompanied by a shrug, Abby apologetically opens her mouth, inhales deeply and stammers, "I just wanted to... ."

Just then, the traffic lights turn green, Gibbs drives off again and Abby falls silent.

About one or two minutes pass without a word being spoken. Eventually Gibbs looks at Abby again.

"You wanted...?", he asks.

"What?" Abby, being lost in thought, jerks slightly as Gibbs suddenly starts talking to her.

"You said you wanted to...? At the traffic lights, just a moment ago, remember?"

"Oh yeah ... right. I ... Nanny Claire wants to invite you, umm ... us ... for tea tomorrow, if you haven´t planned anything else." Abby sighs. It finally is said. And Nanny Claire was right. It was much easier to first sign and then speak, although Jethro had to kinda help her to deliver what she had danced about for quite some time.

"Nanny? She was your nanny?" Gibbs cannot hide his surprise.

"Yes" Abby confirms.

"Why did you have a deaf nanny?" Gibbs wants to know.

"My parents are deaf. Claire lived in the neighborhood and she often kept an eye on me, so she became my nanny, that´s it," Abby reveals.

Gibbs nods his acknowledgment.

Abby continues, "When I was offered a job in D.C. recently, I was looking for an apartment to temporarily live in and Claire offered me the upper floor at her place. A bit painting still has to be done, but that´s okay."

"By the way, my offer still stands," Gibbs recalls having offered a nervous and jumpy Abby his help with furnishing her apartment. "As to assembling your furniture ... you know?", he adds, just to be on the safe side.

Abby hesitates for a moment. That actually would be great. "I´ll nail you down to that! Furniture will be delivered next week," she tells him with a mischievous grin.

They have to change the subject then, because they reach the parking lot. Entering the lot is not possible between 8p.m. and 6a.m. without special permission. Leaving the lot, however, is not a problem. Abby and Gibbs of course succeed in persuading the night-watchmen to let them enter in order to fetch Abby´s car. Using the security cameras, they find the car almost immediately and accompanied by one of the night-watchmen, they are allowed to enter the parking lot.

Abby´s first guess this afternoon hadn´t been that bad. The car isn´t parked in level light-green, but simply in green.

Jethro walks Abby to her car. They kiss each other good night tenderly.

"Night Abby."

"Night Jethro," Abby replies and in addition to that she waves her hand. The waving is followed by some deliberate and well coordinated merging gestures, accompanied by a dreamy expression on her face.

The forefinger of her right hand crooks over the thumb, the other three fingers are stretched out. She brings this somehow twisted-looking hand to her face. Her nose dips into the hollow between thumb and forefinger and she twists the hand around her nose twice. Next she brings the forefinger of the now disentangled right to her ear and an instant later flings the now fist-shaped hand away from her body. The following last gesture looks like one of embarrassment as she lifts her right hand again, grabs a strand of her hair, plucking at it, then curling it around her finger before lowering her hand while biting her lower lip and rolling her eyes innocently. As if to cover her previous gestures, Abby waves her hand good-bye again.

It is only too obvious she just has signed something. Gibbs has watched her carefully and now he looks at her with eyes wide. Then he smiles warmly.

"That´s pretty interesting, that signing thing. I wonder if you want to tell me what you just signed?" Gibbs does not really expect to have his question answered.

And Abby? She blushes. That seemingly wasn´t a good idea. No, no she does not think she will tell him now. Later? Phew, depends on how things will play out.

"Umm ...," Abby squirmingly searches for an answer. She then claims, "It means ... see you tomorrow."

"Oh," Gibbs nods understandingly. "Well, if you say so. See you tomorrow." He takes a strand of her hair and curls it around his finger, similar to how Abby has done only moments before and kisses her one last time. Inwardly, Abby sighs with relief.

On her way home, Abby cannot stop smiling. She is happy and looking forward to seeing Jethro again the next day.

_To be continued..._

* * *

_I don´t know sign language and therefore have to apologize for any mistakes with my description above. _

_Monday is over now. Let__´s see, what happens on Tuesday. I am still pondering over next chapter´s title, though._

_Have a lovely first Sunday in Advent!_


	9. Scratching Noises

_**A/N:**__As to the previous chapter, you should keep in mind what happened there, I am going to reveal Abby´s "secret confession" in a chapter later on._

_Now__, this chapter is kinda about what brought that story up in my mind first. I was helping a colleague renovating the house she and her husband had bought; painting and, yes, sanding the parquet flooring. Don´t laugh! It´s true. And while we were crawling over the floor on our knees, I thought, this might be something Gibbs would love to do! Won´t he??_

* * *

**Chapter Nine**** – Scratching. Scratching. Knock. **

Tuesday

On Tuesday morning Abby heads for town to do her shopping. She has completely forgotten about it yesterday and has only found an empty fridge in the morning. She even needed to borrow coffee from Claire again, which had been _the_ opportunity to confess that she, Abby had told Jethro that she, Claire, has invited the two of them for coffee or tea today.

---------------------------------------------------------------------

"Nanny Claire," Abby had signed while speaking aloud in a tearful voice as well and she had put on her Abby-like sad eyes, "I wanted to see him again, but I was afraid of just asking him."

It was quite embarrassing to Abby by now and she had looked at Claire guiltily, begging for sympathy while biting her lower lip relentlessly.

"Oh Abigail," Claire had spelled her name and she had looked so not amused. But then her eyes had turned soft and the corners of her mouth had turned upwards. "I do understand. And don´t worry I won´t tell anyone!"

"Thanks, Claire, I knew you would understand!" Abby had jumped up and down, her pigtails had been flying through the air and she had hugged Claire tightly. _Thank you. Thank you. Thank you._

---------------------------------------------------------------------

Shopping has taken the whole morning and even part of the early afternoon. Abby has moreover tried to find the easiest way to her new work, which has taken her some attempts, but not quite as much as she had feared it would. Her car filled to the top with groceries, various drugstore articles and everything she might need to paint her rooms, she turns into the driveway of her new home.

Abby catches her breath as she sees Jethro´s car in front of the house. She wonders how long he might have already been here.

As she approaches the front door, another surprise awaits her.

_Am back for "teatime"_

_He i__s upstairs_

_Claire_

"Oh no!" Abby nervously hisses. She enters the house. Slowly and on tip toes she sneaks up the stairs.

The entrance door to her chambers is not closed. She peers through the half open door. Scratching noises interrupted by knocks can be heard from inside, making her wonder.

"What the hell is he doing??" she whispers. She tries to, but finds she cannot identify what causes the strange noises.

Abby pushes the door open carefully and listens again. The noises are coming from the gallery above – her soon-to-be sleeping-room.

_Scratching scratching__. Knock knock. Scratching scratching. Knock knock knock. Coughing._

"Jethro?" Abby calls his name.

Seconds later Gibbs´ face appears behind the bars of the railing above.

"Hi! Where have you been?" Gibbs wants to know.

_Oh my god,_ Abby thinks, _sounds as if he has been here for hours._

"Shopping," Abby explains. "How long have you been here?"

"Oh, quite a while," Jethro says calmly. "I was doing some shopping as well in town. On my way back I came past, so I thought I could as well show up in the morning rather than waiting until teatime."

Gibbs smiles down to her and reaches behind to pick up a mug of coffee.

"And Claire actually was so kind as to supply me with coffee. By the way, don´t you like to come up??" he asks an astonished looking Abby.

_She looks so cute with her hair in pigtails_, Gibbs thinks as he watches Abby walk up the stairs. And he cannot but to actually utter a silent _Thank you_ to Director Morrow for making him take two additional weeks off. _Otherwise_, he thinks, _I would never have met her..._ .

"Claire??" Abby has reached the uppermost floor and – hands on her hips - plants herself in front of Gibbs. "Now tell me, what did I miss?" Abby actually only wants to tease Gibbs. She knows Claire liked him from the first moment on that Abby had introduced them, and how could he not like Claire? But he really is confused about her comment. Gibbs swallows the sip of coffee he has just had and - not taking the mug off his lips - he squints at Abby over the rim of his mug.

"Umm ..., there is coffee for you as well," Gibbs tries to get the conversation away from this subject and he points to the Thermos near the wall. He gets up and over to the Thermos to pour Abby a mug of coffee as well.

"Mmm hmm," While following him, Abby narrows her eyes as she wants to know, "By the way, how did you two communicate with each other, huh?"

"Paper and pencil of course," Gibbs explains straight away, looking into her eyes deeply. Of course!

Gibbs hands her the coffee and leans in to kiss her hello. "Hi, honey. I hope you don´t mind, what I am just doing. Didn´t want to take you by surprise, but Claire told me it needs more to really get her Abby startled."

For the first time since she has arrived, Abby takes a proper look around the room. And she only now recognizes that it is completely empty. There hasn´t been much in here yet – only her bed, taken apart, a chest of drawers and her futon - her place to sleep, at present. Across the room, along the opposite wall, there is a considerable part of the parquet flooring that looks quite different from the part that they are standing upon. It doesn´t look that dark and dull, but rather smooth and even, and when imagining the sawdust that is covering it having been removed, it would be rather shiny as well. Well, maybe not _that_ shiny, one would need to apply that varnish-floor-polish-thingy or whatever it was called, first.

"Hey, wow! That looks awesome! What have you been doing?" Abby beams with delight.

"Sanding the parquet." Gibbs shrugs.

"Yeah, I can see that." Abby slaps his upper arm playfully. "I mean, _why_ are you doing this?"

"Thought it is worth a try," Gibbs tries to explain and upon Abby´s doubtful look he admits, "Actually, Claire showed me your rooms. She thought you were already back from town. I only suggested the flooring once must have looked much more impressive and could look like this again when being sanded a bit and _she_ thought it might be worth a try." Jethro sounds pretty convincing.

And Abby has to admit, it really looks much better than before.

"Are you a carpenter, or something like that?" Abby wants to know.

"Eh ... yeah ... kinda. But I am on holiday at the moment," Gibbs admits, but he intentionally does not tell her about his real job. And as Abby doesn´t ask any further, he doesn´t bother to deepen this topic.

"Why are you not using power-tools?" Abby wonders.

"Power-toooools... and woooood ...," Gibbs breathes into Abby´s ear, reminding her of how they had met at the fair the day before. It makes Abby shiver and she giggles to distract herself from the ticklish sensation that creeps its way from her ear down her spine.

"... don´t go well with each other. In fact, they don´t go with each other at all! Moreover, it wouldn´t even be half the fun," Gibbs explains and searches Abby´s face for a reaction. "If you, however, want me to ..."

"No!" Abby impulsively interrupts him. "No, you´ve started it that way, you finish it that way," she orders. "And me, I have to paint the walls. Just bought the paint, paintbrush and tarpaulin. There is no need for you to hurry." Abby grins at Gibbs mischievously, "Although, we may set up a tiny bet."

"Bet?" Gibbs looks at her expectantly.

"Painting versus sanding!" Abby grins, making Gibbs smile warmly.

"Oh," Abby sounds serious now as she looks at him. "To be fair, I have to tell you something you should know before you accept making a bet with me." She pauses meaningfully.

Gibbs holds her gaze. He likes her playful manner. He loves it!

"Number one," Abby starts to list, "there is enough coffee downstairs in my shopping bag. I actually prefer other caffeinated drinks, but given the temperatures outside, coffee will just be perfect. Okay, number two: I cannot live without caffeine – you may already have guessed that from number one. I am a caffeine-junkie and will defend this need with my life. Number three: This makes me actually capable of pulling all-nighters. Hence, you have already lost the bet!"

"Hm, if you say so." Gibbs cannot help but smile at what Abby has just said and at how she begins to babble when being incredibly enthusiastic about something. He takes her empty mug and along with his own places it down onto the floor.

"Any questions?" Abby asks, and her smile increases until her grin eventually reaches from one ear to the other.

"Yeah." Gibbs brings his face right in front of hers, and upon his question, "Do you mind sharing your coffee with me or do I need to live on its taste alone?" he inches forward - as does Abby - and they share a sweet and passionate kiss.

_To be continued..._

* * *

_Our two lovebirds have a lot to do these next days, and we won´t disturb them. We´ll visit them again on ... let me check ...__Thursday around noon. Don´t worry, I promise, there won´t happen anything serious inbetween (at least, that´s what the two of them keep telling me!)._

_Next chapter will be titled: __**The Invitation**_


	10. The Invitation

**Chapter Ten – The Invitation**

_Here we are back at Abby´s apartment on Thursday. Abby has told me, she had decided to share her coffee with Gibbs (yes, when Abby gets serious about something, she sometimes calls him Gibbs now), because otherwise, they might not have finished the renovation that fast. So, as promised, there really hasn´t happened that much. Oh, Claire told me about a conversation she has had, but you are not to know what it was about for the time being._

_**-**__**xxxxxxx-**_

Thursday about noon.

"Done?" Abby asks, standing on the upper step of the stairs to her sleeping room.

Walls are painted and the parquet flooring is sanded completely. They only have to get rid of the fine dust that is covering the floor all over and seal the parquet. For some days nobody will be able to walk on this floor then. Abby and Jethro have already arranged for her to stay at his place. Jethro has offered his guest-bedroom, as Nanny Claire´s son will arrive early tomorrow and is going to stay with Claire the whole weekend.

Gibbs had not known about this when he had started to sand the parquet on Tuesday, then again, he doesn´t mind taking Abby home with him, even if there "won´t happen anything". He just wants her close, wants to make sure she is fine all the time.

"Done!" Jethro nods from the other side of the room, leaning against the balustrade.

Abby beams with joy, clapping her hands against each other and then she jumps into the air and towards him and the next second she flings her arms around his neck, hugging him wildly, then pecking his cheek and intending to give him a peck on his lips next.

She does. He does not let her go, though. He quickly cups her head with his right hand, wrapping the other one around her waist and pulling her close. He makes a sudden move, spinning around, so that now Abby is leaning against the banister. A groan is developing in the back of his throat as he keeps his lips pressed against hers.

Abby rapidly recovers from being whirled around so unexpectedly. They have kissed a lot these past days, deep and hot kisses. They have even started to explore each other´s skin underneath their shirts.

So he continues to gently caress Abby´s lips with the tip of his tongue, knowing fully well, that she loves to be teased like this. She giggles at the ticklish sensation and he softly strokes her upshowing teeth, making her open her mouth and letting him enter with one gentle shove. Their lips melt against each other, their tongues entwined, stroking and caressing, slowly at first, then becoming more and more passionate.

He steps as close as possible, pressing his body against hers, slipping his left under her shirt to place it at the small of her back. She sighs approvingly, pressing her hips against his. She instantly feels his response to her action which unfortunately brings up that uneasy and depressing feeling back that again settles in her stomach.

He snakes his left around her waist to her front, creeping upwards between them, slowly, the dry, rough skin of his hand grazing and tickling her and driving her crazy. His fingers reach the lacy fabric under her shirt, making Abby gasp.

The feeling is sensational, makes her shiver and want more. She loves to be touched by him, yet she still is unsure about all this, as unsure as she has never been in her life before. She has already talked with Nanny Claire about her fears yesterday evening. Claire has reassured and encouraged her. But still ... .

Gibbs senses that _something_ again. Abby has a bold manner, all but shy and yet, something seems to concern, to depress her. He has asked her once or twice what it was that was bothering her, but she hadn´t told him. She had avoided an answer. And he would not press her, she would tell him soon enough.

Abby figures, the only possibility to get rid of this feeling and move on to what she thinks is long overdue, is to ask him. Directly. Now! Summoning up all her courage she decides to get over and done with it.

"Jethro," she moans, as he proceeds from grazing her tongue to caressing her neck, paying special attention to her spiderweb-tattoo, which is incredibly appealing to him.

"Ye-ah?" he mumbles, not taking his attention off the spiderweb.

"Do you ..." _Oh c´mon, Abby, that´s ridiculous,_ she thinks, _only because _you_ have done this more than once, that doesn´t mean..._ . She tries again, "Are you ..."

There is a knock working its way from downstairs, sounding full and merciless, its aim being to interrupt the two of them from what they are doing.

Abby sighs, unhappy about the disturbance, now that she finally was about to seriously ask him.

Jethro also sighs, being unhappy about the interruption as well. He reluctantly tears himself away from Abby´s neck and peers over her shoulder down into the living-room.

"We are being watched," Jethro whispers into Abby´s ear.

Claire is suddenly standing in the living-room. Well, suddenly might not be the appropriate term here. They just have not heard her enter, have not become aware of her presence until she has drawn their attention to herself by knocking loudly on the already open door.

Gibbs straightens, while slowly and as discretely as possible drawing back his left hand from where it has just been about to explore soft skin that could no longer hide that the person it belongs to likes his ministrations.

"Hi Claire." Gibbs waves his hand, grinning and looking down from beside Abby´s ear, his face half covered by her hair.

Abby turns around. A groan escapes her, sounding like one of slight frustration.

"Good morning Claire," Abby greets her.

"Good morning, you two lovebirds," Claire signs, which Abby translates with a grin.

"Have you talked?" Claire continues.

Abby doesn´t say a word, just signs _Was about to, but I think I can´t,_ so Gibbs turns to look at her and clears his throat.

"Hm?" he wants to know with narrowed eyes.

"Oh, sorry," Abby says. "Claire wants to know if we have finished the floor."

"Oh," Gibbs just utters.

"No, not yet," Abby signs, speaking as well. And to let her know that she has not translated Claire´s signing correctly, she adds, "We are not ready yet."

"Looks great already," Claire tells them.

"We have to clean up and apply the seal, then we are done," Abby explains.

"Okay. Would you two like to share a cup of tea with me before you leave in the afternoon?" Claire suggests.

Abby knows, Claire is just trying to help. She, however, is not aware of the fact that there is another reason for why Claire wants to have tea with Abby and Jethro in the afternoon. And Claire is not going to tell.

"Do you?" Abby asks Gibbs, who nods and tells her, "Why not?"

"Okay, Claire," Abby agrees. "Thanks."

* * *

_**A/N:**__ What is Claire hiding? And how will it turn out? You will have to read the next chapter __**"Teatime"**__, although I´m not sure by now, if I am going to reveal Claire´s secret then or if a tiny cliff is getting in between – you like cliffs, don´t you? ;-)_


	11. Teatime

**Chapter Eleven – Teatime**

_Questions, questions and more questions. I think, it´s time to start answering some of them. Why has Claire invited Abby and Gibbs for tea? This chapter gives an answer to it – or not? Is there more? And it certainly reveals the reason for Abby´s strange behavior. Are there any more questions that should be answered?_

_**-xxxxxxx-**_

In the afternoon Claire, Abby and Jethro are sitting in Claire´s living-room. A fire is burning in the fireplace.

Abby and Jethro have worked a lot these last days. They just have finished putting the seal to the parquet and now they are having tea with Claire before leaving for Gibbs´ place.

Abby is slightly afraid. She has not found the courage to start talking to Jethro again about what exactly is bothering her. She loves Jethro and they have _gotten known to each other_ quite well, given that they have met only a few days before. They, however, have always spent the nights in their own beds.

The three of them talk about Abby´s rooms and Claire is delivering some nice anecdotes about "little Abby and Nanny Claire".

Every now and then, Abby would say, "Oh no! No, I won´t translate that," while shaking her head fiercely. Then Abby would blush, Nanny Claire would laugh and Gibbs would smile at Abby and ask her, "Why not?" And sometimes Abby would translate it in the end.

The hours pass and time to leave is getting closer.

Claire has watched Abby attentively all the time and she notices Abby´s increasing nervousness and her sometimes absent-minded state.

"Abby girl, tell me, what is bothering you?" Claire eventually wants to know.

Abby sighs.

"Nanny Claire," she signs – and only signs. "I need your advice. May I talk to you in private?"

"Of course my dear," Claire replies. "But you should not ask me. Ask him."

Abby sighs heavily again. It almost breaks Gibbs´ heart to hear her sigh like that, to see her suffer. He isn´t that sure anymore, if it was really a good idea what they are doing. He makes a silent promise to never do this again.

"Jeth, I need to talk to Nanny Claire in private," Abby squirms. She is not feeling well with what she is doing either.

"Okay," he simply replies and wants to get up.

"Umm..., you ... you don´t have to leave." Abby holds him back. "I ... I just won´t translate."

"Okay." Gibbs leans back in his chair and watches Abby and Claire _talk_.

"Now, Abby, tell me. What exactly is bothering you? You still have not told him, have you?"

"Oh Claire, I am really afraid of what is going to happen. I mean, I am going to stay with him. At his place. Day and ... night. You know, I love him, but..."

"So, what is the problem, Abby?" Claire wants to know, although she exactly knows about it.

"I still do not know if he really loves me, too."

"Oh, let me see - you have kissed each other…," Claire starts to list.

"Yes, but nothing more," Abby interrupts her.

"Really?" Claire´s eyes grow wide. "What about this morning on the gallery? Do you call that _nothing more_?" Claire smiles and Abby blushes. "Hasn´t he said _I love you_ yet?"

"Yes he has, but...," Abby admits.

"Abby, you only know him for less than a week now."

"Yes, you are right, Claire. Now, compared to all the other guys, that´s really a long time without..."

"You needn´t tell me that," Claire cuts her short. "Do you want it to be more?" she then asks her.

"Claire!" Abby exclaims at Claire´s frankness, but then she admits, "You know I do."

"Abigail," Claire spells her name to stress that she is really serious about her suggestion. "Why don´t you just tell him that you love him and that you want it to be ... _more_?"

"Why doesn´t _he_ tell _me_?" Abby asks defiantly.

She knows, this is nonsense. The whole conversation actually is nonsense. All the uncountable kisses they have shared these last days – tender ones, demanding ones, passionate ones – they have practically eaten up each other numerous times, let alone all those heated touches... . Of course Jethro _does_ want it to be more. There is no doubt about that.. But he obviously pays considerate attention to her sometimes strange behavior. Of course, she does want it to be more as well. If only she knew for sure... .

Claire´s gaze wanders from Abby to Gibbs and rests on him. Claire squints at him and the expression on his face only slightly changes as he hardly noticeable squints at Claire as well.

The tea, by the way he thinks, is really good. He is more the coffee kind of guy and to be honest, he is addicted to it. As is Abby to that CafPow! thing, some new sugar-sweet cold caffeine drink, which she slightly prefers to coffee since she first has tasted it, only that it seems to not be a common item in Washington´s grocery-stores yet. So Abby sticks to coffee all day long, too. But, according to Abby, she is fond of yogi-tea and green tea as well whenever she needs to calm down – whatever Abby actually means by _that_.

Abby does not dare to follow Claire´s gaze to look at Jethro as well. And he really is thankful for that.

Claire´s gaze eventually wanders back to Abby.

"Well, my girl, maybe Jethro is afraid you consider him too old for you," Claire suggests.

"He is not! Why?" Abby does not understand. "Why should I think that?" Abby signs indignantly. "He really is not. I do not care about age."

"Abby," Claire tries to stay calm. "You should not tell me. Tell Jethro."

"But_how_ should I tell him?" Abby asks in despair.

Claire smiles. "Why don´t you just try the same way you talk with me?"

"Huh?" Abby does not understand what Claire is getting at.

"Sign and …" Claire explains.

"Claire, that´s not funny!" Abby interrupts her. "Jeth won´t understand it. He does not know sign language."

"But you may then probably find out what you want to tell him. You´ve done it before, remember?"

"You really think so?" Abby is not so sure about it, but Claire is right, it indeed has worked before, when he had picked her up on Monday evening to fetch her car, and she might give it a try again.

She turns to Gibbs and tells him, "Jeth, this might appear a bit odd to you, but I am just going to show Claire something."

Gibbs just nods and Abby continues, "Okay, Claire, it is easy to sign this, but I really need your help telling him afterwards."

So Abby starts to sign, getting more and more concentrated on her hands, on what she is signing and on what of all this she really might tell Jethro afterwards. Or how.

"If you are afraid that I could think you might be too old, forget about it. I don´t care about that age-thing, I really don´t. You know, it is way better to have a boyfriend who is a bit older than me, or a bit more, like you are.

My last boyfriend had been my age and, well, we used to live together for some time, and it turned out to be a disaster. They are boys, you know? And after that, I´ve had guys older than him, to be honest, even much older than you. It felt great.

But I didn´t love them, it was just kind of fun for me to talk them into having sex and all this.

And now, now I am really afraid of sleeping with you, because I _do_ love you. I know, this sounds ridiculous, but what if you do not really love me? What if this time it is just the other way around? What if you just want to have fun with a girl who is only about half your age? And then you will tell me that that was it the next morning? I know, I deserve this. So I am incredibly afraid of just being a tiny little ... game for you to..."

Abby, being eager to reveal all her fears - not caring whether, or maybe even glad that the person her confession is aimed at does not understand what she is talking about - doesn´t see Claire´s reaction, doesn´t see that Claire somewhen has for a brief moment waved her arms about wildly, trying to get Abby´s attention. When Claire finds she can´t or rather shouldn´t, she uses her hands to cover her mouth that falls open with shock and she is only able to watch, her eyes widened with horror, because this really does not turn out the way she has intended it to.

And there is something else that Abby is not aware of. She does not see what else is happening right in front of her, does not see that other movement until it is too late... .

* * *

_I´m sorry, I couldn´t resist. But I need to make a break somewhere. And this is the perfect moment to place a Christmas-cliff. I won´t be home the next days but – given nothing major happens - you will get the solution to the above scene __before New Year´s Eve…__**Mean – Or Just Cunning?**_

_**Have a nice Christmas everyone!**_


	12. Mean Or Just Cunning?

_A/N:__Thanks for all your nice reviews. They compensate for the uneasy feeling that gets hold of me when creating a twist and not exactly knowing if the way I intend to solve it works._

_Well, there is no doubt it was mean to __cliffhanger the story at where I did (rolls-eyes-and-whistles-innocently), but I was in first place referring to this chapter´s title:_

**Chapter Twelve - Mean – Or Just Cunning?**

_Remember?_

_Abby, being eager to reveal all her fears - not caring whether, or maybe even glad that the person her confession is aimed at does not understand what she is talking about - doesn´t see Claire´s reaction, doesn´t see that Claire some when has for a brief moment waved her arms about wildly, trying to get Abby´s attention. When Claire finds she can´t or rather shouldn´t, she uses her hands to cover her mouth that falls open with shock and she is only able to watch, her eyes widened with horror, because this really does not turn out the way she has intended it to._

_And there is something else that Abby is not aware of. She does not see what else is happening right in front of her, does not see that other movement until it is too late... ._

**-xxxxxxx-**

Two strong hands get a firm grip on her wrists, stopping Abby´s movements mid-air. This sure has to hurt her, but with her enraged actions he isn´t able to measure his intervention properly. It takes Abby a moment to realize what has just happened. She jerks her head to look at Gibbs with bewilderment and her heart is about to fail its job.

Gibbs glares at her. Abby stares at him, shocked by the expression on his face. If possible, she looks paler than ever. Gibbs looks angry, she has never seen him like this before. But she can tell he really is annoyed, though she does not know why. Does he think she makes fun of him?

With utter shock Claire has brought up her hands to cover her mouth, then she buries her head in her hands. She can´t watch this. This was not part of her plan. She hasn´t in the least expected Abby to reveal all this.

Abby and Gibbs stare at each other for what seems like an eternity. Abby is too shocked to speak.

Gibbs has loosened his grip by now. With narrowed eyes he squints at Abby, then slowly brings her hands down from where he has caught them mid-air. He gently puts them on his thigh and holds them in place with one hand only, whereas the other hand starts to move.

_Sorry, honey_.

Abby blinks quite some times as she becomes aware of what Jethro has just done. Abby still cannot say a word. She fights the lump that is forming in her throat, the struggle making her eyes well up with tears.

Gibbs´ thumb draws gentle circles on the back of Abby´s hands before completely letting go of them. His hand keeps hovering over hers for a moment, not touching her any more, yet his is close enough to hold hers back in place, should she try to move them. When she doesn´t move them, Gibbs continues to sign, using both his hands now.

_I´m sorry, I should have told you. This would not have happened if I had. I did not mean to... . I do not want to ... ._

The appropriate words are missing. He does not know how to express his feelings. Gibbs sighs in frustration and starts anew.

_Claire is right, I thought the reason for your strange behavior probably was that you were having problems with my age._

As Abby watches Gibbs sign, she realizes that he has understood everything that she ever has signed when he was around. And it dawns to her that he has caught much more than what she had let him know and that he has completely understood what she has just revealed – about her wanting more, about her ex-boyfriend, about age, about her screwing around and...

Oh God! Now that he knew, there was no feeling better about the fact that she had given up this practice rather soon. Although it had been fun, it hadn´t been really satisfying.

_And__ whatever you were just about to imply with words like ´tiny´ ... and ... ´game´… you are __**n-o-t!**__ Don´t you ever dare think things like that! _Gibbs adds, displaying the angry look once more for a brief moment, so Abby now knows what has made him angry.

"Listen, Abs," Gibbs continues aloud, yet lowly and lovingly. "You felt uncomfortable with something and you wouldn´t say."

"Jeth, how could I tell you about this? It´s embarrassing to...," Abby falls silent as Gibbs places one finger across her lips.

"Let´s not talk about this any more. Just know, I do not think that way. I love you, Abs." With this Gibbs slowly leans forward and, not taking his eyes off her, he places a gentle kiss on her cheek.

"This is all my fault," Gibbs tries to reassure Abby. "I asked Claire for help. And I asked her for advice before I saw you this morning. That´s why she suggested having tea together when you told her that you couldn´t tell me."

"Claire!" Abby exclaims, turning to look at Claire who still is shocked and embarrassed about what she has done.

Poor Claire! She hasn´t followed the conversation between Abby and Jethro. First, because she couldn´t look at what was happening in front of her and when she finally did, the two of them were talking, their faces turned away from her, so it was impossible for her to read their lips.

Abby smiles and tells Claire: _Don´t worry. Everything´s okay. I understand you did this in order to help._ And Abby can see utter relief settling on Claire´s face upon this comment.

And to affirm her statement, Abby and Gibbs kiss each other tenderly.

"I think, it´s about time to leave," Abby says and Gibbs agrees with a nod of his head.

**-xxxxxxx-**

Half an hour later Abby and Gibbs are on their way to Jethro´s house.

Abby´s nervousness has disappeared, now that they really know about the other one´s feelings. She now knows for sure what she already has felt these past days. He loves her and he wants her, too.

"You fooled me," Abby suddenly says, scenes of how they have met at the fair unfolding in her mind´s eye.

_**-xxx-**_

_Abby had bumped into __Gibbs and – being captured by his appealing nature – was at a loss for words. Her brain, however, was working at top speed. She remembers her train of thoughts. ´What shall I say? What shall I say?´ ... and ... ´There´s nothing wrong with tools and wood ... .´ And Jethro had asked her "What´s wrong with tools and wood?" _

_And some minutes later she had told him that she had just moved to Washington and that she still needed to furnish her apartment, which was causing her __nausea. ´I´m not a carpenter, you know,´ she had told him and had only just been able to stop herself from asking him for help. "If you need ... I could give you a hand with that ...," Jethro had immediately offered, making her run away, thinking he was able to read her thoughts. _

_**-xxx-**_

It is pretty clear now that he indeed did read her thoughts, because she had only stopped speaking but still had given her thoughts away by signing them out of excitement.

"I don´t know why Claire had to encourage you to sign what you didn´t want to say. You already did it at the fair," Gibbs replies, knowing exactly what Abby is just thinking about.

"And I thought I was going nuts, was about to believe you could read my mind. You know how to sign and you didn´t let it show. That´s mean!" Abby pouts, pretending she is pissed.

"Won´t call it mean," Gibbs defends himself and smirks. "Maybe ... just cunning," he suggests.

"And you asked Nanny Claire to help you!" Abby complains, nudging his arm playfully.

"Oh, she is such a wonderful person. She really cares for you, Abs. It was a pleasure for her to drive me up the wall with all her questions. Otherwise she would not have helped me today, you know?"

"That true?" Abby asks.

Yes, she knows it is true. Before she and Jethro have left, Claire has had a short unobserved conversation with Abby, has told her that she has asked him a lot of questions to find out he had the most honorable intentions concerning her little girl. God, Abby has felt so embarrassed upon learning about the interrogation. But Claire has also told her, that she likes Jethro Gibbs, and that´s mostly why Claire immediately had felt comfortable with him taking care of her apartment rather soon without asking Abby for permission.

"Mmm-hmm. Here we are," Gibbs announces as they reach his place.

Abby´s gut suddenly twists painfully. Here life has changed twice within only a few days – moving to a new town and falling in love, seriously falling in love, and it doesn´t turn out to be sort of a game in which she has everything under control like it had been so many times.

He takes her hand and she follows him inside. He shows her the guest-bedroom and Abby puts down everything she has brought along.

Standing in the doorframe, Gibbs takes her in his arms and gently kisses her on her forehead. He wants her to feel safe. He can´t deny he wants her a lot, but he really doesn´t want to force anything. There is no need to.

_To be continued... _

* * *

_A/N: Our two lovebirds are safe and sound and happy. Most of the trouble is left behind __– although I have to admit there still is a darker chapter to come._

_The next chapter is__ - among others - dealing with a cross. Plus, there will be two versions – the shortened one being posted within this story, the other needs to be posted separately because of its rating ... __**Sweet Ignorance I **_


	13. Sweet Ignorance I

_We are now getting to the "sweet" part of Abby´s and Gibbs´getting known to each other. _

**Please notice:**_ This is the shortened version of this chapter. There is another – longer - version, posted separately because of its rating. You can find it under the chapter´s title – __**Sweet Ignorance (I).**__ I have to admit, I rather generously shortened it, sometimes only words are missing._

**_-xxx- _**

**Chapter Thirteen –**** Sweet Ignorance (I)**

"Honey, what about dinner?" Gibbs asks.

"Yeah." Abby nods and her ponytails fly through the air as she laughs. Then she throws him a scrutinizing look. "You cook?"

"Sure!" He nods as well and joins her laughter, dragging her with him to the kitchen.

They cook together and they have a lot of fun and Gibbs has to tell Abby everything Nanny Claire has asked him and everything she has told him about her.

After dinner they sit on the couch in the living-room. Abby´s head leans on Jethro´s shoulder and he has wrapped his arm around hers. They are reminiscing about that in retrospect even to Abby very funny moment while they were about to prepare their meal.

_**-xxx-**_

_Abby was concentrating on opening a pot of corn, when Jethro approached her from behind and, placing his hands on her hips, whispered into her ear: "If I can help you... ?"_

_Jerking at Jethro´s unexpected creeping up on her, Abby nearly dropped the container, desperately juggling with it for some seconds before one big hand reached out to take hold of hers. Alas, Abby did let go of the container with both hands, sending it to the floor. Luckily, the glass did only break into three big pieces._

_Holding__ her empty right in his right and steadying a trembling shocked Abby with his left, Gibbs placed his chin on her left shoulder and sighed. They both stared at the corn spotted floor._

_"Guess, they feared to be cooked," Gibbs pondered, hugging Abby a bit tighter and reassuring her._

_**-xxx-**_

By now, Abby is able to laugh about that incident as well.

"Never sneak up on me like that again," she admonishes him.

"Won´t promise that," Gibbs replies and they continue joking for a while until Abby´s eyes are watering out of laughter. Abby lifts her arm and with the back of her hand that is covered with the too long sleeve of her over-sized black pullover, she wipes away the tears that threaten to make their way down her cheeks.

Jethro pulls her close and laughs as well. Then he places one finger under Abby´s chin and gently tilts up her head, making her face him. He smiles and with the thumb of his right hand, which still props up her chin, he gently wipes off the smeared eyeliner underneath her left eye.

"Now I do understand why you wear black clothing most of the time," he says. And he doesn´t wait for her to ask but immediately continues, "One doesn´t see the black make-up on it."

They both laugh at that comment and as their eyes start playing catch with each other they fall silent.

He takes a strand of hair which has fallen in her eyes and gently twirls it between his fingers. Slowly, very slowly, he puts it down where it belongs and his fingers stroke her head as he lets them travel to where a hair-band turns her hair into a pigtail.

Hair-bands can be tricky, but the thick ones are manageable. Carefully he removes the hair-band of the left pigtail, then equally that of the right one, never taking his eyes off hers.

He leisurely lets his fingers comb through her now loose hair until his hand reaches the back of her neck and he leans in, slowly, and he can see her eyes slipping shut in anticipation of what is going to follow.

His lips touch hers. Endlessly soft the tip of his tongue strokes her upper lip, briefly tickling it before withdrawing. He playfully catches her upper lip between his lips, gently pulling it with him a short way as he leans back his head to look at her again.

Hand still resting on the back of her head, his thumb traces the strands of the spiderweb tattoo on her neck.

"Where?" Jethro eventually asks in a low voice and as he withdraws his hand from the back of her neck the tip of his fingers graze the tattoo, not stopping to do so and therefore leaving no doubt he is referring to Abby´s earlier admission of having more than that one tattoo.

Abby draws up her legs, tucking them under her. She leans in and her lips brush his as she speaks. "Well, how about ...?" She places her hands on his shoulders, using him as support.

"How about ...," she repeats herself as she lifts her left leg, shifts slightly and places it across his lap, just next to his right thigh. Hands still on his shoulders Abby rises to look down on him.

"How about you find out?" Abby lowers her head, parting her lips and they share a deep and passionate kiss.

Just before the both of them need to break the kiss because of need for air, she reaches down tugging at his shirt and pulling it up to remove it the moment their lips part.

In response to what she has just been doing one hand slips underneath her pullover. His hand. Quick hands remove it, flinging away the piece of clothing. Scrutinizing eyes graze her front, square inch by square inch, for any which so ever tiny hint of a tattoo. There is none to be seen. Yet, she still has her bra on. His hand snakes to her back to open the bra with a swift move, making it fall to the floor the very next instant.

He has to find out _where_...and ... _what _of course.

He tells her to stand up and shortly afterwards she steps out of her pants and they join the clothing that already spots the living-room floor around them.

Still he cannot detect another tattoo aside from the ones that decorate her arms. These ones he already knows of, since he has seen her wearing a t-shirt while renovating. This only can mean...

"It´s on your back, isn´t it?"

Abby stiffens. Yes, it is. And he is going to have a look at it any moment. What, if he is shocked about it? What, if he does not like it?

_What ifs_ are occupying Abby´s mind.

"I ...," she stammers, "I knew ... what I was doing, ... then. I ... I wasn´t drunk!" Abby suddenly can´t hold back her fears and delivers an incessant chatter. "Um, it´s not that I do believe that you think I must have been drunk, back then, when I decided to have it done. And if you don´t like it, well, then I´m sorry, I can´t help it. It´s there and it always will be and ... ."

He stops her by reaching up and placing a single finger across her lips.

"Shh...," he reassures her.

The hint of shaking his head, followed by a heart-warming smile, tells her she doesn´t have to worry. She nevertheless _is_ worried. He winks at her and gives her a gentle tap to make her turn.

It takes his breath away. That´s incredible! It´s the most fascinating tattoo he has ever seen. Okay, he has not seen a lot by now, and never would he have believed he could like them, not to say _love_ them, on somebody _he_ loves. Abby has proven this wrong the very instant he had seen her, and now she does carry him away once more.

Gibbs reaches out his right hand – slowly – and two fingertips touch her heated skin. Right at the top point of the tattooed cross on her back. In slow motion he lets his fingers trail the outlines of the tattoo. Millimeter by millimeter, inch by fascinating inch. Down the right side of her back. Endlessly soft is his touch, delicate and tender. Minutes pass as he memorizes each and every millimeter until he reaches the small of her back.

"Wow," he whispers after what seems an eternity.

"So, ... you ... like it?" she asks shyly.

He doesn´t answer.

"Yeah. Yeah, I like it, it´s as beautiful as this one, if not more," he whispers, and they both continue their journey into a world where time stands still.

Gibbs then leans back, pulling Abby close. He grabs a blanket that is lying on the couch and wraps it around her.

Snuggling against him, Abby lets her fingers travel through his greying – sorry! - silvering chest hair.

"Say it," he suddenly says, while stroking her hair and curling a wisp of it around his forefinger.

"Say what?" Abby asks, curiosity not only lying in her question but also sparkling in her still dreamy eyes.

Abby´s guts twist as she watches him repeat some familiar gestures that she has used only three days ago. Oh god! He remembers! It actually had been meant as a silent confession concerning what she found most sexy about his appearance. Had she known back then that he understood, she would not have done that!

He crooks the forefinger of his right hand over its thumb, stretching out the other three fingers – the sign for "F". He lifts this hand to his face and – still f-shaped - twists it around his nose twice. Grinning widely he disentangles the fingers and with the index-finger touches his ear and pulls away his now s-shaped hand. Last he pinches a strand of his hair between his thumb and forefinger.

Abby gulps. She shakes her head in embarrassment and buries her face in the warm of his chest.

But there is no escaping Gibbs. His thumb strokes her cheek, then his open hand slips under her chin and he softly guides her head from where she has hidden it and he looks into her eyes deeply.

"Say it," he whispers huskily. "Please!"

Abby hesitates a few seconds, but then she rises to bring her mouth close to his ear, whispering the words, rearranging their order due to differences in grammar, and Gibbs smiles, a hum making his body vibrate, as he finds it actually sounds much better than the signs have given away.

"You needn´t whisper," he challenges her with a twinkle in his eyes. "You can say it aloud."

"No, please," Abby begs, her cheeks now flushed out of being challenged like that.

"You don´t want to walk over to the bed by yourself, or maybe sleep alone tonight, do you?" Gibbs playfully threatens, chuckling upon the the startled expression that appears on her face. Tugging his arms under her he indicates that he is ready to carry her over to the bedroom as soon as she says_it_ again.

"No, I don´t want to sleep alone," Abby admits.

"Uh-huh." He wants to hear it again.

"And I´m not keen on walking." Is he really honest about not carrying her over?

"Uh-huh." He withdraws his hands from underneath her.

"My ... silver-haired-fox." There really is no escaping Gibbs.

* * *

_To be continued..._

_**A/N:**__ About the secret confession, that is revealed here – as I said before, I´m sure it´s not exact. Just thought it a nice touch. I, however, would be glad if someone tells me how to sign it right._

_**A/N:**__ Although I believe Abby has not had the cross tat when she started working at NCIS, I couldn´t resist to build this chapter around it. __Please look at it as a writer´s liberty. _


	14. Dawn

_Warning:__ A rather short chapter, contrasting __**starkly**__ with the previous one._

**_-xxx- _**

**Chapter ****Fourteen – Dawn**

Two days later on Sunday morning.

It´s pretty early in the morning. Sun is only just setting or rather would be if it wasn´t for the gray sky with all the heavy clouds and even those cannot be seen because of the misty conditions on this autumn day late in October.

Abby sleeps peacefully, but Gibbs doesn´t. He is lying awake, staring at the ceiling for quite some time now, waiting for dawn to come. He feels uncomfortable and that´s worrying him. Maybe he should have told her. But it is too late now. For today it is too late but maybe he should think about telling her before next weekend, because he won´t be able to go through this secrecy again. He hasn´t had problems with this before but it simply seems to be different with Abby.

He turns, looking at Abby and he kisses her on her forehead. Abby smiles in her sleep and snuggles up in her pillow. Gibbs waits for another minute, then he gets up, dresses and looks at Abby again.

She looks so beautiful.

He feels so sorry.

He hopes she doesn´t wake up too soon.

He will hurry.

He steps out into the misty weather. It´s not far from here and he normally walks there, but today he will take the car, just to be back soon.

He hopes they won´t mind.

He hopes they do understand.

_To be continued..._

* * *

_A/N: This was an – even to me – unexpected modification, so __**Feelings of Guilt**__ will only be the next chapter._


	15. Feelings of Guilt

_Okay, first working day after __Christmas break hadn´t been that exhausting and I just was able to proof-read this chapter. So here it goes!_

_So what´s your guess, where Gibbs had been? And – is there only** one** true answer?_

**_-xxx-_**_  
_

**Chapter****Fifteen – Feelings of Guilt**

Abby shifts slightly in her sleep and her hand travels over the mattress to where Jeth...

Abby jerks awake when her hand finds nothing but an - except for her - unoccupied bed and cold sheets. She opens her eyes, blinks and and sits up, being bewildered.

"Jethro?" she calls out and listens.

Nothing.

Abby considers for a moment and looks around the room. The door is closed, which to her is somehow confusing. The past two days she has never seen a closed door in this house.

She shuffles over to the door and opens it.

"Jethro?" Her confused sounding question is left unanswered.

Abby heads for the kitchen.

No Jethro.

Abby is beginning to get worried. Acting on a sudden impulse she shuffles back to the hallway and peeks around the door-frame at the wardrobe.

His coat and his shoes are gone.

Where is he? Why hasn´t he woken her up to at least tell her he would leave the house?

Abby decides she first needs some caffeine. Maybe it´s nothing. Maybe there is a simple reason for him to have left the house without telling her.

Deep in thoughts about what might have happened, Abby prepares and starts the coffee machine. She doesn´t hear the front door and she doesn´t hear Gibbs enter the house and appear in the door-frame to the kitchen.

"Hey, good morning, honey." The soft tone of his voice is partly a result of his feelings of guilt. _This_ – and _´this_´ meaning Abby being up before his return - is what he has really hoped would not happen! And it almost breaks his heart to see Abby spin around startled like hell and having to see the frightened expression on her face.

"Gibbs!" she cries out.

Abby uses his last name. A sign that indicates she is absolutely serious about what she is going to say next. "Where have you been? My god, why did you just leave without telling me? Something could have happened and ... ." Abby is starting to babble and that isn´t a good sign either.

Gibbs rushes towards her. A few steps and he is at her side, wrapping his arms around her, pulling her close and sighing as she leans her head against his chest. He holds her in his embrace, rubbing her back with his free hand and rocking her comfortingly.

Abby sniffles and he can feel her shiver.

"You are cold," she mumbles into his chest and she sounds conciliatory.

"I´m sorry, Abs." Gibbs smiles and strokes her hair while telling her, "Didn´t want to wake you up. I just thought I´ll get us some coffee."

"Huh?" Abby throws her head back and glances at him, her expression displaying a lack of understanding, even as he presents the packet of coffee he is holding in his right. He has bought it on his way back – just to be on the safe side.

"But ... but there´s enough coffee here," Abby says with growing confusion, pointing at the almost untouched packet which is standing next to the coffee machine.

"Yeah," Gibbs admits. "But with two caffeine addicts one better plays it safe," he explains.

"Hmm...," Abby narrows her eyes and looks at him scrutinizingly. "Never do that again, okay? Never ever!" she warns him.

"O-kay," Gibbs lets out a sigh of relief and squeezes his eyes shut as he kisses his Abby on her forehead.

He feels guilty.

_To be continued..._

* * *

_And if I´m not completely wrong, the next chapter is called __**Taking a Walk**_


	16. Taking a Walk

_A/N: Thanks for all your great reviews. I love them._

_Now let´s see what else happens on Sunday..._

* * *

**Chapter**** Sixteen – Taking a Walk**

He has thought it was over. At least for today. He is not looking forward to telling her and to be honest, he has already repressed the thought. But, as he has also noticed on many occasions, with Abby one can never be sure. And somehow he loves that about her.

In the meantime it is around noon and the sun is showing up, promising a nice afternoon.

After days of gray outside and warmth and nuzzling, coffee and talking, teasing and laughing inside the house, not to forget working at her place for nearly every day of the past week, Abby wants to grab some fresh air. Yes, she has really started to shiver this morning when feeling the coldness creep through her admittedly scanty sleeping-_clothing_, as she had found herself being embraced by a Jethro who was still wearing his coat that clearly showed how cold it was outside. It nevertheless also has had a refreshing effect on her.

So during lunch Abby suggests they should go for a walk.

"I need to get known to the city and its surrounding area, so why not start here at your place?" she suggests, already having something specific in mind.

"Mmm-hmm," Jethro nods. "Thinking of something in particular?"

Abby smiles and the smile continues to grow as she tilts her head and tells him with a powerful nod.

"Yes!"

"You gonna tell me?" Gibbs asks, accompanied by a chuckle when she keeps grinning mischievously, her green eyes sparkling with joy.

"Oh, yes, sorry. The graveyard nearby," Abby tells him, waving her eyelashes at him and never stopping to grin.

It takes him a good portion of self control to not let his feelings show. But he cannot completely hide his shock as he stares at her with widening eyes and pinched lips.

"What´s wrong with that?" Abby asks after her smile has suddenly vanished from her face.

"How do you know there is one nearby?" Gibbs wants to know.

"There is a sign at the crossing down the road. Saw it when we came here," she explains and on seeing his desperately pinched lips she adds hesitantly, "We can go some place else, if you don´t like graveyards."

"No, I just ... it´s okay," he stammers.

"Normally," Abby starts to give a further explanation as she lets her gaze wander to a far distance. "Normally, I prefer walking graveyards at night. With the moon set high, owls hooting. The wind making the leaves rustle and the lights on the graves flicker. Oh I love that!"

Why? Why isn´t he in the least astonished to hear that? It is not like he is shocked by her admitting that she likes cemeteries. It is not, that she even more likes to walk them by night. He has feared something like this -- yes he has seen something like that coming. And it is not, that he is _afraid_ of graveyards. No, it´s nothing like that at all. It´s just that...

"I think you do not agree with me here," Abby drags him back out of his thoughts.

Gibbs looks at her and casts a smile. It´s not her fault, after all.

"But maybe you like to accompany me by day?" Abby wants to know.

"Yeah, sure," Gibbs nods. But inside he feels terrible. He really should tell her...

_**-xxx-**_

They enter the cemetery by the main entrance. The guard greets them with a nod.

"Mr. Gibbs, Miss."

Gibbs catches his breath.

They greet back, Gibbs using his name when doing so and as they walk on, Abby cannot hold back her curiosity.

"He knows you?" she asks with astonishment, throwing a suspicious look at Jethro.

"He... he lives in the neighborhood." Gibbs clears his throat and succeeds in holding Abby´s gaze.

There is something strange about his behavior but Abby decides to not put any further question, as she has spotted a memorial, a pretty large cross made of stone and she suggests to walk there.

Abby loves it and as she runs a hand over its surface she says, "I need to find out about times of mass."

She looks at Jethro, who nods.

"You don´t have to accompany me," she adds, figuring he probably does not feel comfortable with this subject.

"Maybe I do." Gibbs´reply earns him a surprised look.

"It´s been a while, you know," he continues with a sigh, making Abby smile. And wonder. He again seems to be somewhere else with his mind.

The cemetery is rather large and it resembles a park. Trees line the main alley and even some of the by-paths and there are park benches as well. During their one hour walk Gibbs has to slightly guide and correct Abby´s choice of which way to walk, but she doesn´t seem to recognize.

A cold wind comes up and makes Abby shiver. Jethro comes to a sudden halt, making Abby stop as well.

"You are not afraid of graveyards after all, aren´t you?" he wants to know. Abby looks at him. Seeing him grin she immediately knows he just wants to tease her and she lightly swats his upper arm.

Gibbs pulls her in an embrace and delivers a gentle kiss to her forehead.

"Let´s return home, you´re cold," he whispers.

_To be continued..._

* * *

Will he tell her? 

Find out when on Tuesday morning, Abby will be ... _**Waking up Alone Again**_


	17. Waking up Alone Again

_**A/N:**__ Done! No, not this story, there are a few chapters yet to come (about four or five I think). But: Since this morning I am divorced! Yeah! So, also a good time to end the depressive chapters. At least as far as this story is concerned, at the end of this chapter the worst will be over. And chapter 18 will even have a funny aspect ... _

_But now:_

* * *

**Chapter**** Seventeen – Waking up Alone Again**

Tuesday morning.

Abby wakes pretty early. It is still dark outside. She rolls over to touch cold sheets instead of a warm body she could snuggle up against.

She has waken up alone.

Again.

Something is different from that same experience she has had on Sunday, though. Abby sits up and looks around. She immediately becomes aware of the slightly open bedroom door and crawls out of bed.

A faint, well known scent reaches her nostrils as she shuffles towards the door. Coffee.

"Jethro?" she lowly asks into the darkness of the corridor.

She doesn´t get an answer.

Wondering why Jethro would get up and make coffee that early, Abby slips through the half open door and heads towards the kitchen, which she finds is lying in darkness as well, only lit by the streetlights that fall into the kitchen through the window pane.

Deep in thoughts Abby pours herself a mug of the fresh and hot coffee. She recalls having seen Jethro´s coat and his shoes in the hallway, so he most likely is not outside.

But where is he?

Abby slowly starts to walk back to the sleeping-room. Maybe he has just been to the bathroom. Her mug of coffee in hand she wanders through the corridor when halfway she hears a muffled sound from behind.

Abby stops and turns around.

The entrance hall is empty and the kitchen is still lying in darkness. There is only one other door diagonally across the kitchen entrance. The door is slightly ajar, only a crack and the room behind is also lying in darkness.

The basement.

Abby inches closer and -- although not hearing anything anymore -- she pushes the door open. She peeks around the corner into the darkness and finally steps in.

As her eyes are getting adjusted to the dim artificial light that finds its way from outside through the fanlight, she wonders why he sits down here in the darkness.

"Jeth?" From the top of the staircase Abby once more calls his name, her voice barely above a whisper now and a tone of astonishment showing she has caught sight of him.

He has sort of wished she would join him here and sort of not. Sitting on a step halfway down the staircase, his back as well as the back of his head leaning against the wall, he stares into the almost darkness of his basement. His hand tightly holds on to a mug that is placed on the stair above the one he is sitting upon.

He has heard her call his name, looking out for him, but he has not been able to answer.

It has been bothering him for two days now and he has realized he would not be able to hide it. He has made this experience more than once. He can tell it only leads to misunderstanding and lack of trust. Moreover, he remembers how totally wrong it had turned out to hide his signing skills from Abby.

She will have to understand ... or not!

But how to start? Talking is not what he is best at.

He takes a deep breath and exhales audibly. He does not look at her, though. The grip on his coffee mug is getting tighter.

"Jeth."

Footsteps.

Two steps are finally separating Abby from Gibbs. She is looking down at him. His eyes are closed. Squeezed shut. He has closed them the moment he has heard her descend the steps.

Abby sits down.

"What´s wrong?" she asks lowly.

Gibbs immediately opens his mouth, trying to say something, but he still does not know where to start. He just sighs. "I´m okay!"

That´s_ not_ an answer to her question, Abby thinks. She is worried and cannot hide it any longer.

"Now tell me, did I do something wrong?" she asks and her voice is trembling. Abby can see, Gibbs weakly indicates a shake of his head by rolling it pressed against the wall a little way right and back again.

In a mood of mounting despair Abby tells him that he has behaved strange since their walk on Sunday; silent, sad, even desperate, and she figures it has to do something with her particular liking of graveyards and of walking them by nights.

"Tell me, Jethro. Tell me what it is that is bothering you, because I am frightened by your strange behavior. You can, no, you even _should_ tell me if it has got something to do with me, because I want to be given the chance to make up for it. And if I really didn´t do anything wrong, you should tell me even more, because it hurts to not know why you behave like that."

"No," Gibbs says weakly, his voice breaking. "No, you didn´t do anything wrong."

"No?" Abby calmly questions the correctness of his statement, sadness lying in her voice. When he doesn´t answer, she continues in the same tone, "No. Of course not. You would tell me, wouldn´t you, Gibbs?"

Gibbs still doesn´t answer. He swallows. Abby tends to call him Gibbs when she is getting really serious about something. He knows, he is hurting her by not saying anything. He knows, he really has to say something.

It would have been so easy if she were angry.

They had all been mad at him at some point and that was what had always made it so easy. Making them leave had always been much easier than opening up, easier than being honest, even if that meant making them believe he was having an affair.

But Abby isn´t mad at him. Her voice is calm. And stays calm all this time. And what´s even more heartbreaking is the sad tone that reaches his ear, his mind, his heart. Breaking it into. And this pain is nearly as intense as the one that has settled inside of him so many years ago.

Gibbs suddenly comes to realize that all of his divorced wifes, girlfriends, love affairs, amorous adventures and flirts had been nothing but a mere desperate attempt to keep alive a little piece of something he had lost many many years ago.

But Abby ... is Abby! The first woman after so many years who, being part of his life now, is so completely different. She of course has her very own personality but it always seems he is part of it, too. She is who she is, and he loves her joy, her way of smiling, her playful behavior and she always succeeds in letting him share in her joy. It makes him feel ... feel how?

Maybe simply: It makes him _feel_ again!

He, however, isn´t able to react before seeing Abby move to stand up. She lets her hands drop to the step she is sitting upon. She bends forward in an attempt to get up.

Only then is he able to desperately grasp her wrist, holding it put in its position and with that preventing Abby from getting up and leave. Leave -- probably forever. This, he would not be able to deal with. He can´t let her go!

His grip must hurt her. He hasn´t been able to measure its intensity when making that desperate move while lacking the ability to say something instead.

But Abby doesn´t care about whether his grasping her wrist hurts or not. It´s more an utter relief that washes through her -- caused by the fact that he finally is doing something, regardless of what -- which makes her relax and sit back again.

When she eventually looks at him, she finds his face is tense, and Abby can see he is fighting inwardly. She doesn´t move, keeps looking at him with soft eyes, until after minutes...

"I ... I didn´t ... I wanted to ... not before ... I ... they ..." Gibbs´ breathing fastens. He fears he can´t tell her in the end and that´s why after stammering a bunch of incoherent words he begs for help by shouting her name pleadingly.

"Abs!?"

He looks at her and Abby can see his eyes are filled with tears.

Shocked by his outburst of emotions, sensing his state of utter despair, she instantly takes his hand that still is desperately clinging on her wrist in both her hands, and she starts to draw soothing circles with her thumbs on the back of his hand. The minutes pass but Abby patiently waits for him to speak again.

"On Sunday morning ... I went to visit someone. In the graveyard. My family. My first wife. My daughter... ." He speaks in a low voice as he tells Abby about Shannon and Kelly and about what had happened many years ago and what he tells her is more than he ever has thought possible.

"I never told anyone," Gibbs ends his story. "... and I don´t think I ever can."

"You told _me_. And I am not anyone," Abby tells him, shifting her sitting position on the stairs, without ever letting go of his hand, until she can easily lean in and kiss his tear covered cheek. "You can always tell me, whatever you want, whenever you feel the need to."

They sit on the staircase to his basement well into the day, silent mostly, sharing pain and sadness and hope and comfort and affection.

_To be continued... _

* * *

_**A/N:**__ This chapter especially is inspired by _

**A Song**

(Lyrics: Lori Spee,

Music: Herman van Veen)

_-x-_

Please don´t ever lie to me

Not about something important

Not about anything else

I´d rather hear the most destructive thing

Than hear you lie

For that would be more destructive

_-x-_

Don´t lie about love

Something you feel

Or something you wish you could feel

I´d rather be saddened

Than have you lie

For that would be even sadder

_-x-_

Don´t lie to me about danger

Because I feel you are afraid

And I know what I know is true

Or I don´t know you at all

And therein lies the danger

_-x- _

Don´t lie to me about illness

I´d rather face that abyss

Than to lose myself

in one of your tempting delusions

for I´d get lost even deeper

_-x- _

don´t lie to me about dying

because as long as we´re still here

I think that that no-entry´, not revealing

What you think

Is worse and even deader

Is worse and even deader


	18. Atmosphere of Departure

**Chapter Eighteen – Atmosphere of Departure**

In the morning Abby and Jethro have breakfast together. There is a lot to do today, so they do their best to focus on today´s aim and to not get distracted by one another. Each time their eyes meet, it however takes them minutes to concentrate on toast and coffee again.

Abby has taken a shower, while Jethro has prepared breakfast and now it´s Abby´s turn to clean up, while Gibbs is having a shower.

But before he leaves the kitchen, he approaches her from behind as she places the dishes in the dish-washer. He wraps his arms around her waist and pulls her close.

Abby giggles and straightens, but she does not turn around. It really is too tempting, but they have to get her apartment ready today.

"Jeth, I told you to not sneak up on me again," Abby playfully admonishes the man who is rubbing against her back.

"Not sneaking up on you," he defends himself, not letting go of her.

"Jeth, please," Abby breathes, but he wants to tease her just a little bit longer.

Yes, he knows, it´s unfair. Not only to her, but to him as well. He, however, has mentally made clear to himself: not now! Oh boy, it´s pretty hard to stay to that.

His left arm still wrapped around her waist, he lifts his right hand to get his fingers intertwined in her still moist loose hair. On doing so, he takes in the smell of her shampoo and the scent alone makes him almost loose his mind. His fingers softly comb her hair to the right side of her head to reveal her neck and the spiderweb tattoo. Then he places one single light kiss on her neck. His lips barely touch her skin.

Abby giggles again. Or gasps. Something in between. And Gibbs brings his lips to her ear and whispers, "See you in a little while."

Abby nods and he kisses her firmly on her cheek. "Love you!"

_God!_ Abby thinks, as she watches him disappear through the door and walk towards the bathroom. _That was pretty unfair! Just you wait! I´ll get you for this!_

Abby walks over to the bedroom and changes from her old jeans and shirt into a tight long sleeved but otherwise rather short shirt -- say short-enough-to-let-her-navel-become-more-than-only-just-visible-shirt -- and a black and white checkered woolen skirt, rather short as well. She puts on some woolen stockings and her long black pullover to hide the shirt.

It works.

When Gibbs appears, ready to set off, his eyes widen and he whistles appreciatively.

"Wow! That´s unfair," he says, making it sound like a complaint, but he truly likes her that way. He likes her in every imaginable way!

"Yeah, I know," Abby answers, and her answer is followed by a huge smile while she thinks: _Just wait, till I am feeling too hot!_

Some minutes later they are about to leave the house. Abby quickly puts her hair into a ponytail -- one only, this time -- and Gibbs grabs her bag.

As they pass the door to the guest-bedroom that is situated left of the entrance, Abby stops in her pace. She peeks inside and grins as she remembers her first night with Jethro six days ago. She had not in the least thought that it would have played out the way it did, when she had then placed her bag in that room. The guest-bed is still untouched.

"What is it?", she hears Jethro ask from behind her.

"Well," she answers and turns to look at him, "I am sorry to let you know, you arranged you guest-bedroom in vain."

"Oh," he says and leans in to softly kiss her on her lips, "I won´t complain!"

And with that they leave the house to get over to her place.

_To be continued..._

* * *

Did you ever wonder what Abby´s bed might look like? 

You then probably should not miss the next chapter, titled ... _**The Coffin**_


	19. The Coffin

_**A/N:**__ So did you ever wonder what Abby´s bed looks like? We´ve been told, she sleeps in a coffin. In "Weekendshift and Chocolate Cake" I let Gibbs tell Abby to "get out of that thing you call bed" and special agent Ali wondered "what that would be like". See, what picture it brought up in my mind?!_

_Now all of you – enjoy!_

_**-xxx-**_

**Chapter Nineteen**** – The Coffin**

Abby and Gibbs work hard and by noon most of Abby´s furniture is assembled.

The only incident that threatens to let them postpone their plans is exactly what Abby has foreseen this morning: Assembling the furniture lets her feel too hot pretty soon and she has to take off her pullover.

Gibbs´ heart skips a beat. He is not prepared to see Abby like this, not to mention he has to endure that sight all day.

"What?" Abby asks upon his lustful look and she grins at him mischievously.

"That´s pure torture," Gibbs groans.

"Really?" Abby replies with an air of innocence, but her huge grin tells otherwise. "Well, that´s my little revenge for your teasing me this morning, I guess. Now, be a good boy!"

_**-x-**_

They have pizza for lunch and afterwards Abby starts to unpack the boxes and fills the cupboards in the living room while Jethro is working on the upper level.

Gibbs has hung up the shades that fit perfectly in front of the two dormer windows and then he has finished assembling Abby´s bed.

He at least _thinks_ he has. He´s not sure, though. Something´s rather puzzling about it.

He walks from one side of the bed to the other. He squints. He walks around the bed once more, scratches his head and squints again.

No doubt, the bed looks exactly what a bed should look like.

To some extent, at least.

It is kind of an upholstery bed, only that -- for what reason soever -- it is framed by wooden boards that reach almost up to the mattress. Besides wondering why an upholstery bed has to be framed, he moreover has to admit he has never seen a bed, the headboard of which towers almost one meter above the mattress.

_Okay_, he thinks, _Abby tends to like mystic things, black and ... ._ He shudders. He can´t deny the thought that has just crossed his mind. This bed somehow resembles a gravestone. _Well, with Abby I should have expected something like that._

But this still does not explain where the two remaining boards belong. Or maybe they don´t belong in the bedroom at all?

"Abs, honey!" he calls her.

"Huh?" comes from downstairs.

"Come have a look!"

Gibbs shakes his head, still wondering, and when Abby appears on the gallery, she looks into the puzzling expression on Jethro´s face. He is standing right next to the remaining boards which lean against the wall.

Upon seeing the bed, an enthusiastic "Oh wow!" escapes Abby´s lips and she walks over to him.

As already said before, it looks like a bed. Really. Gibbs has even covered it with an already laid out sheet and on top of it there are pillows and a blanket.

"It´s almost complete!" Abby claps her hands together and bounces up and down in joy.

Almost! That´s it. He knew, something was wrong. The bed is not finished yet.

But what did he miss?

"You won´t tell me, huh?" he asks as he steps closer, now standing right in front of her, and he deeply inhales the sweet scent of her shampoo, that still radiates from her.

Their gazes lock.

"Tell you what?" Abby pretends to not know what he is getting at, although she has clearly understood that he hasn´t got a clue! In addition to that, she takes a small step back. She loves to tease him.

And_ he_ loves to tease _her_. He steps close again and with a low deep voice he says, "For example, where these two boards belong. I assume, they _do_ belong to the bed ... somewhere?" He leans forward slightly.

No chance! Abby takes another step back.

"For example...," she says, then turns to motion to the bed, "one left and one right of the mattress, attached to the boards on each side."

Then she looks at Jethro again and smiles her favorite Abby-smile, her hands on her hips.

Gibbs squints.

"What?" he asks in disbelief.

"Yeah. The hinges have to be somewhere around!" Abby looks around the room, wondering where the hinges might be, until her look eventually rests on the shades and she starts to giggle.

Still ignorant of what she is getting at, he asks, "Hinges? Right and left? Abs, what is so funny about that?"

Abby points to the windows.

"That´s good!" she says. "But unfortunately not what they are meant for."

Gibbs briefly turns to look at the window as well and sighs. This is getting more complicated than he has imagined. Concentrated on the shades, Abby is distracted and Gibbs takes advantage of this. A deliberate hand reaches out to touch the exposed skin of her lower belly, grazing it and as Abby does not back away, it creeps as far down as possible, slipping under the waistband of her skirt, accompanied by an innocent, "So, what exactly _are_ they meant for?"

That´s when Abby gets hold of his hand, stopping his exploration. "These are the lid."

"The_ lid_?" he asks utterly confused, not understanding what she is talking about.

"Yeah, these are the walls," Abby explains as she knocks onto the wooden boards that are leaning against the wall. "And these...," she points to the ´shades´, "are meant to be the lid of... ." Abby falls silent, biting her lower lip.

"Abs?" Gibbs impatiently urges.

"... of ... umm ... of ... the ... umm ... the ... coffin." It finally is out and she slightly jerks at his reaction.

"The_ what_?!" Gibbs doesn´t say it in a loud voice. Pretty low, seemingly calm in fact, but with a hiss, as if robbed of his breath. He can´t be more astonished, though he has thought nothing could astonish him anymore when it comes to Abby. Gibbs has to admit to himself that he was wrong.

"Umm, my coffin," Abby repeats.

And then she tells Gibbs that -- actually -- she has a _real_ coffin. She did not bring it, though, because of Nanny Claire. Claire is used to pretty much everything Abby´s mind is able to produce, but a real coffin -- Abby has thought it a better idea to leave it somewhere else (thankfully Gloria loves her daughter so very much, she can´t deny her any wish) and instead Abby tries to be content with a bed that at least looks a little bit like a casket.

The image of what Abby wants this bed to look like -- a coffin-bed -- comes to life before Gibbs´ mind´s eye. With eyes wide open he looks at Abby.

"No way!" he finally emphasizes.

"No?" Abby does not understand.

"No! Never ever!" Gibbs insists.

"Why?" Abby sounds disappointed.

Gibbs simply doesn´t believe what he is hearing. Considering he might stay overnight at Abby´s every now and then, and if so, he will sure ... at one point or the other ... make love to her ... here!? He takes a deep breath at this thought. _She really wants to know ´Why´?_

"Why? You really want to know _why_?" Gibbs asks incredulously, just to be sure he has gotten her right.

"Mmm-hmm," Abby nods. "Yeah, why? Or, why _not_?"

Gibbs sighs.

"Bec... ." He falls silent, second-guessing.

He wants to explain it to her but he thinks of something better. He could without any difficulty tell her why it is a bad idea to have a boxed bed. But, seeing that Abby has teased him for so many hours and having her here now, near, close ... he thinks it being more fun to simply ... show her!

Moreover, it would be a lot more satisfying for the both of them.

It´s going to be difficult for him, he already knows that, but he will stand this as long as possible!

"Be-cau-ause," he breathes and he can see her shiver at his voice.

And indeed, she is trembling inwardly. The way he looks at her makes her melt and make her legs turn to jelly.

He takes her hands in his and he starts to step backwards, dragging her with him as he explains, "Be-cause ... if I ... do ... box ... your ... bed...," his calves touch the edge of the bed, "then ... I will never be able to..."

He sits down.

"... do this. Just sit here, for example," he tells her with a grin.

He makes her stand right in front of him, drawing her as close as possible and letting go of her hands and instead placing them at her waist.

His face now is at the same level as her stomach and he softly runs a hand over it, just like he has done a few minutes earlier. Only the rough fingertips of his right hand lightly graze her skin as he whispers huskily: "Or ... do ... this ..."

Abby gasps. She has to admit, he has a point here. He would never be able to do this if the bed was boxed.

He leans in and Abby can hear him whisper, "... or ... this ...," and the next moment she feels him breathe a kiss upon the exposed skin of her belly.

Wincing slightly at the ticklish sensation, Abby´s stomach muscles tighten.

His left hand is still resting upon her hip while the thumb of his right as if by pure chance slips underneath the waistband of her skirt, caressing her skin there. In addition to this, after a brief "...or this...," the tip of his tongue starts to chase his thumb.

He feels her stomach muscles tighten and hears her moan lowly and he can tell her resistance has completely melted away the moment her hands touch his head and she runs her hands through his hair.

_That´s it!_ He chuckles. But he would make her suffer for just a bit longer.

Looking up he meets her shining green eyes that are sparkling with indescribable intensity. He stands up and now that his eyes are at the same level with hers, he can see the reflection of her desire in them as well. He strokes her flushed cheek before snaking his hand to the back of her head. He watches her, fumbling about with her hairband and opening it. Her hair falls loose on her shoulders.

He lets his hand drop down and now both hands are back on her naked waist. He brings his lips to her ear. "... or ...," he whispers, nibbling her earlobe as he guides her to turn half around so that now her back shows to the bed.

"... this!" He leaves her brain no time to process what he has just said, leaves her no time to prevent him from doing what he now does. She would not have wanted to, though.

A swift and clever movement later Abby lands -- back first -- on the mattress, one leg on, the other half dangling over the edge of the bed.

She does not move. With rapt attention she awaits his every move as he follows her.

Slowly, not taking his eyes off hers and calculating every single move, he lowers himself onto the sheets.

He hovers above her, his hands on either side of her head, one knee near her hip, the other is positioned between her legs and it glides higher bit by bit and comes to a rest dangerously near the upper end of her thighs.

He bends down and whispers in her ear, making her goosebumps rise as he speaks.

"Do you now know, why you should _not_ have a boxed bed?" He remains in his position, his mouth close to her ear and his hot breath showers her ear and her neck.

Now, that´s really a mean question. She sure knows. But if she now tells him she knew, Gibbs probably would enjoy to let go of her and make her suffer some time longer.

Not knowing that her answer is exactly what Gibbs has hoped for, she plays along.

"Well, I´m not quite sure," Abby pretends. "Maybe you could be a little bit more precise?"

An appreciative groan, coming from the back of Gibbs´ throat, reaches Abby´s ear and soon his hands, closely followed by his lips, are busy showing her "_Why_"...

_To be continued..._


	20. Sweet Ignorance II

**A/N:** There actually does exist a chapter20 called Sweet Ignorance II, but I cannot post it here and I don´t think I will post it separately, because there isn´t the slightest plot in it. It´s pure smut, so to speak.

If anyone wants to read it, though, drop me an e**mail** (because messages often do not transfer email-addresses!!) so I may send it to you -- and _**please**_ assure me that you are allowed to read NC-17-stuff ;-)


	21. Sleep! An Enemy?

_**A/N**__: First of all, thanks for all your nice feedback to chapter 20. I´m glad you liked it (those of you who requested it). And thanks for waiting so patiently for each update._

_Now back to the story: Abby´s apartment is furnished, Gibbs has managed to persuade her to not sleep in a coffin-like bed and now their last day of "_Fourteen Days of Sweet Ignorance_" is breaking..._

_**-xxx-**_

**Chapter Twenty-one **

**Sleep -- An Enemy?**

Sunday.

It is dark and way after midnight.

Leroy Jethro Gibbs is lying awake. He does not know if he has already been sleeping, and it doesn´t really matter. He never sleeps much. Doesn´t need to. Doesn´t _**want**_ to. Sleep almost always is synonymous with nightmares and he cannot suppress his demons when he is asleep.

His hand keeps traveling through Abby´s hair while he just stares into the almost darkness of his bedroom. He does not know for how long he has been doing so.

He is thinking about what this awakening day will be like.

Sunday.

It would be different from all Sundays he has gone through those past years. That much he is sure of. But how will it be different?

He is full of hope that it will get better now. But he also fears new emotions that might come along.

On Sundays he usually visits his family. His first wife, Shannon and his only child, Kelly. And that is what he will do today as well. But for the first time in all those years he won´t go there in secrecy. He won´t have to sneak away and pretend he goes for a run or to work.

Abby ... knows. Abby, whom he only knows for two weeks now -- she knows. Knows much more than he has ever told anybody about his family. He has told her. He still wonders how this could have happened. He somehow hadn´t been able to conceal it from her. He simply can´t believe it. And he can´t believe the way she had reacted. Understanding, and she has tried and managed to comfort him.

Had he told any of his ex-wives about his dead family, he could have sworn they would have reacted completely different. He had never tried, of course. None of his ex-wives had ever really cared about his feelings. Not really, in the end. They always had wanted _him_ to care about _their_ feelings alone. But this he had only just understood when they had left.

The breathing next to him -- or half on top of him -- is regular and soothing. He loves to listen to it, although he isn´t given much of a chance to do so. Like him, Abby doesn´t need much sleep. Snuggled up against him, however, she calms down rather quickly and she drifts off to sleep easily, especially after ... well, they have been pretty busy these last days, so to speak.

"Can´t sleep?" Abby doesn´t move and if she hadn´t just spoken, he would never have guessed she is awake.

Gibbs only briefly pauses stroking her hair, before he resumes.

"_You_ should," he whispers.

"Can´t."

"Why?"

"Cause_ you_ don´t," Abby explains.

"For how long have you been awake?" Gibbs asks with astonishment.

"Quite a while," Abby confesses -- and they fall silent again.

About 15 minutes later Abby breaks the silence once more.

"Jeth?" She has sensed his absent-minded and tensed state and she feels the need to help him relax.

"Hm?"

Abby lifts her head and leans back slightly, making Gibbs turn his head in her direction in that room which is only weakly illuminated by the moon-light.

"Turn around," Abby tells him.

"Hm?" Still deep in thoughts Gibbs hasn´t really listened to what Abby has said.

"Turn around, Jeth," Abby repeats softly. "Onto your stomach."

"Abs!" he moans, not really willing to follow her request.

Abby gently caresses his cheek with the back of her hand, then she leans down to place a soft kiss on his forehead, just like he has done so many times already since they have met.

"Please ... my silver-haired fox," she whispers in an affectionate tone and sits up beside him into a kneeling position.

Gibbs does as asked, although he cannot see what she is getting at.

Before he lies down again, Abby removes his pillow.

"You tell me what this is good for, Abs?" he rumbles as he lies prone on the mattress.

"Nope," Abby simply replies.

She takes his wrist which is nearby and slowly brings his left hand to lay above his head. Then she leans over, takes his other hand in hers and soon his right hand joins his left.

A low grunt escapes Gibbs´ lips as he gives in to the sudden urge to stretch, pressing himself deep into the mattress.

Abby finds herself a comfortable position and brings her hands to his back.

The balls of her thumbs press left and right of his spine into the small of his back, making him groan again. With a certain, but not too firm pressure her hands knead their way up his back, pause briefly when reaching his neck, then proceed to his shoulders, taking care of each of them for several minutes. When they get back to his neck again, they are much welcomed.

He again stretches, arching his neck against her hands, giving her access to every single square-millimeter by rolling and pressing his face into the mattress.

His muffled moans make a smile appear on Abby´s face as she continues to draw soft circles with her thumbs upon his neck and the back of his head and he relaxes more and more, while her massaging gets softer and softer. Abby continues her caressing for another 15 minutes after he has drifted off to a -- thanks to her caressing -- restful sleep.

Sleep -- Gibbs doesn´t need much of it. But sometimes, sometimes even_** he**_ longs for it!

_To be continued..._


	22. Agitations

_A/N: Sorry for trying your patience __and making you wait so long, hope this doesn´t keep you from following this story._

**Chapter Twenty-Two -- ****Agitations**

Gibbs stirs in his sleep, becoming aware of daylight and … something else. A well-known scent reaches his still dazed mind and he rolls over onto his side until his back touches the soft skin of another body.

"Coffee," Gibbs mumbles, still half asleep and he deeply inhales the aroma of his favorite beverage.

"Smells good, huh?" Abby teases him. "Got a mug for you here as well, you just need to sit up ... my silver-haired fox."

Gibbs hums lowly at both -- Abby calling him silver-haired fox (he loves it!) and at the bonus that he doesn't need to get up now to pour the coffee by himself. Opening his eyes, he looks into Abby's sparkling ones as she gave him a bright smile.

Gibbs is pretty much astonished when he finds out that he has slept that long. And he has to admit that he hasn't slept that restful in years. Abby's relaxing massage had worked wonders last night. That, however, doesn't allow the fact to sink into oblivion that it is Sunday in the first place and that they both have to let go of each other for quite some hours tomorrow in the second place.

As to the second subject, neither of them has approached that since they have met at the fair two weeks ago. Or, they actually never really have talked about it. He, Jethro, has to admit that he has enjoyed to being distracted like this and he doesn't want to spoil their last day together by telling Abby that his job has its dangers. But he will -- _he has to_ -- tell her tomorrow, after work. Abby, he still is convinced, works as a librarian or something like that. She then had sworn when she had found herself being surrounded by toooooools and woooooood and not by books. Abby, he has found out, loves crime stories. There are lots of them on her bookshelves. Reports about real crimes most of all, so he would bet this was her specialist field.

As to the first fact -- Sundays -- an awkward feeling overcomes Gibbs when Abby asks him whether he minds her accompanying him to the cemetery. He, however, does not reject her wish and together they find themselves walking towards that stone monument, the cross, again in the afternoon.

Just before resuming their walk, Abby takes Jethro's hand in hers and she gently squeezes it.

"I'll walk around a bit and wait down there on one of the benches." Abby points down the main alley that is lined by trees and benches. "Take as long as you need, don´t worry about me," Abby tells him.

She then lets go of his hand, pecks him on his cheek and they both walk into different directions.

Some time later Gibbs joins Abby again. Eyes closed, she is sitting on one of the benches and she can sense his presence as she feels a shadow fall upon her face when he approaches her. He sits down beside her and after some silent moments he takes her hand in his, brings it up to his lips and places a kiss on the back of her fingers.

"Thank you," he whispers, warming up her cold hand by rubbing it gently with his and he is met with a warm smile as Abby opens her eyes and finally looks at him.

_**-xxx-**_

Abby wants to sleep in her own bed tonight. Not necessarily alone, but they both have to get up early tomorrow. Jethro decides to spend the night at her place nevertheless. They both won't be able to sleep much tonight. That's how things are after having been away from work for some time. And it's even worse when you start a new job.

"You really want to stay with an emotional wreck tonight?" Abby asks for what has to be the fifth time in less than five minutes.

"Hey, I am expected to be grumpy tomorrow. Staying awake all night, having to leave you tomorrow, hurrying home and gather all my stuff, _that_ will make me grumpy. And letting my people wait just a bit longer and the new co-worker as well, that definitely increases their nervousness." Gibbs grins mischievously and Abby can see he enjoys teasing his colleagues like that.

But his words are not what Abby needs right now. She will be a newbie tomorrow as well, which means nervous till she drops and worried like hell.

"Hey, what's wrong?" Gibbs wants to know as he recognizes the discomfort in Abby's look.

"Speaking of ... new co-workers and ... grumpy bosses," Abby timidly starts to explain. She does not really want to mention her job. And telling Jethro that it has got something to do with crime probably would upset him and Abby would not really be able to reassure him, because she doesn't know enough about it by now. "My new boss is said to be grumpy," Abby continues. "And my appearance is ... well ...unusual ... and probably frightening, I guess. What, if he doesn't like me?"

Gibbs is taken by surprise to hear Abby put into words that she is worried about that. All he can do right now is to reassure her and try to enlighten her mood.

"He doesn't have to like you, Abs. I might get jealous if that was the case," he teases her, grinning.

"Would _you_ like me if you were my boss?" Abby asks.

"I would fire you," Gibbs replies. He sounds rather serious in his attempt to tease her, but also because he has never really thought about what Abby has just brought up. He does not know how he would react on an agent who looked like ... her.

"Ah, come here," Gibbs says when seeing the shocked expression on Abby's face. Redeeming her from her worries that only seem to increase with his torturing her, he pulls her close and takes her in a tight embrace, stroking her hair and kissing her on her forehead.

_To be continued..._

* * *

_A/N: What will happen on Monday when they find out about being co-workers? Especially as far as certain rules are concerned?_


	23. Missing Her

**Chapter Twenty-Three - ****Missing Her  
**

On Monday morning Gibbs is awake long before Abby. In the almost darkness of the early morning hours, he lies on his side and watches her sleep and he resists the urge to touch her, to feel her chest rise and fall with each smooth breath she takes. He does not want to wake her.

The feeling that wells deep inside, kind of scares him. He knows this feeling, has felt it once before. But that was a long time ago and never would he have thought that he would feel it again. The feelings he has instantly had for Abby have already overwhelmed him. It had been so different from what he had felt on other occasions. He had felt a certain affection for all of his three ex-wives, but never like that! And most of all -- that other feeling which now takes hold of him -- he hadn't felt it in years, hadn't felt it with any of his three ex-wives. Fear. Fear to leave Abby and if it only was for a few hours to go into work. Fear something could happen to her; fear to loose her. Loose her forever.

"Abs," he unintentionally whispers, venting his fear that has built up inside him with such sudden impact.

He has not meant to wake her, but she does. Without a word she moves closer and snuggles up against him and she keeps looking into his blue eyes, which never cease to twinkle, even in this almost darkness. Gibbs wraps his arm around her, pulling her even closer.

"Mornin´ honey," Gibbs smiles and he runs his hand, which has been resting on the small of her back, up and down her side.

"Mornin´ my silver-haired fox," Abby giggles upon the ticklish sensation that his fingers produce on her side.

In an attempt to pull away from his restless fingers Abby sits up, her action making Gibbs roll onto his back and look up at her mischievously. Abby bends down to place a kiss upon his lips. Gibbs, however, does not leave her a chance to let it be a peck only. His left hand quickly moves up to the back of her head, his right touches her face, gets entangled with her tousled hair and his thumb grazes her cheek while he kisses her passionately.

The alarm clock going off on the table is not paid any attention for some minutes.

Abby really does not want this to end, but she _has_ to get up. Reluctantly she finally breaks the kiss.

"Sorry, but ..." she says, wriggling herself out of Gibbs's demanding embrace. "I do not want to be late."

"Mmmm," Gibbs nods, letting go of her equally reluctant and running a feverish look over her frame when she slips out of bed and heads for the bathroom. Sighing heavily, he pulls the blanket up and over his head and he breathes in her still lingering scent.

He must have dozed off again, because next thing Gibbs becomes aware of is the noise of drawers being pulled open. He pushes the blanket aside and groans upon the sight of Abby's naked back.

"Don't you have to get going to work as well?" Abby asks and only now Gibbs finds she is grinning at him in the mirror.

"Yeah, but my team won't complain about some additional bossless time."

_**-x-**_

"Abs, I'll call you in the afternoon or you call me, when the worst parts are over, okay?" Gibbs hugs Abby tightly, afraid of letting her go. "Shall I drive you to work? You might be nervous?" He desperately tries to postpone their time to say good-bye.

Abby shakes her head. No, she has to go through this on her own. "You have to go to work as well, Jethro. And you should not be late after being away for so long."

Gibbs nods, and then kisses Abby good-bye and after she has left he climbs in and drives off.

"Damn!" Gibbs has completely forgotten about his badge and his weapon which he has locked away in a drawer in his basement two weeks ago, after Director Morrow had told him to take two additional weeks off. And there is no swearing, Gibbs now has to drive home first and retrieve everything that is needed.

_**-x-**_

One hour later, after buying his usual -- _the essential _-- extra-large coffee, Gibbs leaves the elevator at NCIS headquarters and walks over to his desk. The way he walks -- floating-like -- and the hint of a smile on his face, makes his agents wonder.

"Good morning," Gibbs warbles as he passes his agents´ desks.

Said agents share amazed looks and frown. Gibbs has never behaved like that before. And moreover, that tone in Gibbs's voice -- that's not the grumpy Gibbs they have expected back. Gibbs never is happy. Not in the morning, not in the afternoon. And even if he was, he never would let it show. Usually. Seeing him like that now, that's creepy.

Not wanting to destroy his boss's cheerful mood, Stan ponders the possibility to avoid the necessity to inform him about the unexpected change in staff matters.

"Steve!" Stan eventually figures Gibbs actually calls _him_ and he sighs. Would Gibbs ever learn his name was _Stan_? He looks at Gibbs who signals him to get back to the files he is working on. Stan does, only to be interrupted again one second later.

"Hey, Steve!" This time Stan reacts immediately and looks up at Gibbs again.

A rare "Thanks," escapes Gibbs lips, making Stan shudder at his boss's strange behaviour again.

Gibbs has just felt the need to say _thank you_ to Stan, because it had been him who had asked Ducky to look after him a few weeks ago when Gibbs had been too stubborn to go see a doctor earlier.

Stan is not sure what Gibbs said thanks for, but he nods and decides to carefully prepare Gibbs for the fact, that the new lab-tech is not the one he is expecting.

"Boss," Stan cautiously addresses Gibbs. "The new lab-tech is already waiting for you down at the lab."

Yeah, Gibbs has almost forgotten about that. His mind has been with Abby. How might she feel now, he wonders?

"Good! I'll start with him then," Gibbs really seems to be relaxed. Temporarily, at least.

"Her!" Okay, that was not what one might call _gentle_, Stan immediately thinks, not even having spoken the word in its entirety and knowing all too well what is about to follow.

"WHAT?!" Gibbs barks. Hadn't he himself made sure to not have another female lab-dragon down in the basement of NCIS-Headquarters?!

Stan sighs with relief. The old Gibbs is back. Annoyed, angry and clearly audible for everyone who hasn't noticed by now that he is back...

_To be continued..._

* * *

A/N: In case you do not understand what this Stan/Steve refers to, you may want to watch episode 1x06 "High Seas" again?

And: Gibbs still doesn´t know what is awaiting him. But he will soon find out...


	24. The New Lab Tech

_A/N: Thanks for all your nice reviews. I love them!_

_I am so sorry that my commercial breaks exceed the ones on TV in length extremely ;-)_

**_-x-_**

**Ch****apter Twenty-Four - The New Lab-Tech**

Had Gibbs only taken a look at the file which was lying on his desk, his anger would have subsided immediately. But this way, the surprise will be a little bit longer away.

Gibbs is up from behind his desk and on his way to the elevator in no time.

"I met her briefly this morning, Gibbs," Stan shouts after him. "Boss! Don´t judge her by..." But the doors of the elevator have already slid shut behind Gibbs.

"By what? By her appearance?" Sonja, another agent, asks. She has followed the previous scenario with certain amusement. "Would you really have told him, Stan? Would you really have spoiled this? And tell Gibbs that there is a Gothic girl turning the lab into a dungeon?"

"Sonja," Stan walks over to Sonja´s desk and reveals, "I never thought I would say this, but Gibbs will be back in no time and wish his former lab tech were back."

"Never!" Sonja counters and shakes her head vigorously. "Gibbs will never admit that!"

"Wanna bet?" Stan challenges.

_**-x-**_

One minute later, Gibbs enters the lab. It seems to be empty.

_Damn_, he thinks as he takes in a breath. The lab smells clean. Sure. It has been cleaned last night and the smell of disinfectants still lingers in the air. But there is another smell he perceives. A faint, yet somehow familiar scent. Obviously the new lab tech wears the same perfume Abby does.

_This will be hell_, Gibbs thinks. _Not only a woman here again, but maybe another lab-dragon as well._

Gibbs fears, that like the previous one, this new lab tech might incessantly feel the need to tell him that he has to _trust_ her results and not question her methods of analysis, because he won´t understand them anyway. And in addition to that, she has to wear the same perfume as Abby. Gibbs has not yet made the decision which of these things would be worse.

"Hey!" Gibbs shouts. "Anyone in?"

A bang is heard. Seemingly he has given someone a fright, making him or her bump their head on something.

"Ouch," comes from somewhere.

Gibbs looks around the lab and he sees a pair of soles, half covered by a white lab coat, under a table near the opposite wall. He decides to wait and turns his back to the "newbie", giving his attention to some racks and tubes to his right.

Somewhere beside him a piece of equipment is droning, so Gibbs can only hear a muffled voice from under the table.

"I will be there for you in a sec," the new lab tech tells him. "Cause it's my first day today, I need to get an overview of the equipment. But I can´t if it doesn´t work. My predecessor was really thorough. Switched off every single fuse and unplugged every single plug; she even disconnected the line on both ends of every single piece of equipment. Aside from fridges and freezers, thank god! Very thorough, I should say!"

Gibbs rolls his eyes. Yeah, this sounds like his retired lab tech. She obviously got introduced to her successor and ... didn´t like her, which evokes an inner conflict in Gibbs. He hadn´t liked the former lab tech much, but she had always been doing an excellent job. So he did get used to her. And if the previous lab tech hadn´t liked the new one, would _he_? Or would he even less?

Absent-minded Gibbs continues to study the containers and other materials which obviously have been taken out of a board on the wall above. _This newbie is eager to establish her own system_, he concludes and grins appreciatively. Half-heartedly he listens to what else the new lab tech has to say, her choice of words making him wonder slightly.

"Don´t get me wrong, sir, she was a dragon. At least, that´s what my boyfriend would call her. I´m sorry this might ..." While talking, Abby bit by bit crawls backwards in order to get out from under the table, until she finally turns up. Propping up her elbows on a lab chair, she lifts her head, looks around and sees someone standing -- back turned toward her -- near the entrance and ...

... goes silent. Her jaw drops, leaving her mouth wide open. The words get stuck in her throat.

When he doesn´t hear her speaking anymore, Gibbs rolls his eyes again, thinking, _What´s wrong?_

He sighs, then takes a deep breath, narrows his eyes and parts his lips with the intention to voice his thought and turns around...

_To be continued..._

* * *

This is the last commercial break :) Last chapter ahead! Be back, when an inner conflict about _**"Rules"**_ has to be solved. How will it turn out? 


	25. Rules

_A/N:__ This is the last chapter of "Fourteen Days" (sorry for making this a 'belated' Easter Egg) and I would like to say thank you to everyone who followed this story. Thank you for leaving reviews, they meant a lot and made me extend the original draft and deepen the plot in different ways. When I started this story, it was not even half in length._

_Thank you Molly for betaing the last chapters and new stories. You are great!_

_**-xxx-**_

**Chapter Twenty-Five - Rules**

They look at each other, eyes wide, neither of them being able to speak and they even seem to forget how to breathe. The seconds pass as they both remember Nanny Claire´s prophecy this morning...

_You don´t look very happy, you two! Gonna miss each other? Well, time of separation will be over soo__ner than you might guess by now, _she had signed before they left the house.

... And Abby and Gibbs now realize that she might have known about their being co-workers. Claire knows where Abby got her new job and she also knows where Gibbs works. She has put him many questions to find out if he was good for Abby.

"Shall I ... shall I deplug everything?" Abby is the first to remember how to speak.

Gibbs just keeps looking at her and blinks as her words register. He tries to say something but doesn´t know how or what, so he throws a questioning look at her.

"Deplug!" Abby repeats impatiently, and then her voice llooses the happiness it usually holds, becoming flat, even sad as she continues, "Before I go home."

Gibbs eventually remembers how to speak, "Abs," he exhales, and it is barely above a whisper. "Home?" He narrows his eyes because he doesn´t understand what she is getting at.

"Yeah, home. You said yourself that you would consider firing me instantly if you had..."

Gibbs runs a hand over his face.

"Wow ... Abs ... No," he stammers. Part of him still doesn´t want to believe what he is seeing and what consequences this should have.

He is Abby´s boss now. Abby, whom he has met only a fortnight ago, whom he has fallen in love with. He never wanted to fall in love with a co-worker again. Rule No 12! Everyone knows about his rules.

Abby is worried.

"Jethro," she says, loud enough to drag him out of his train of thoughts and make him look at her with confusion. "Say someting! Please!" Her fear is all too present in her voice.

Although he never has thought Abby was a lab tech and he now asks himself what it was that has made him think that she might be a bookseller or something like that? Gibbs knows he has to say something, has to do something; but he also knows he wants her near, wants her here in this lab. Yet, he has his rules. Rule no12.

"Jethro!?" Abby desperately urges again.

Gibbs mentally slaps himself over the back of his head, pushes himself off the table he is leaning against and walks straight towards her. Reaching out a hand, he offers, "Gimme your hand."

Abby hesitantly does as asked and Gibbs helps her onto her feet. Leaning against the table he pulls her close and lets his hands rest on her hips. With pinched lips he looks at her, trying to find a way to tell Abby about his inner conflict.

"Abs, why haven´t you told me you were a lab tech?" Gibbs asks in a low voice.

"Jeth, why haven´t you told me about your job?"

"This is not about jobs, Abs," Gibbs squirms and barely audible he adds, "this is about rules."

"Rules?" Abby asks with bewilderment.

"Rule no12. Never date a co-worker," Gibbs informs her.

"Whose rule is it? NCIS´s?" Abby wants to know.

"No. Mine."

"There are more?"

"About fifty," Gibbs nods.

Abby stares at him in silence for what seems an eternity until she dares to demand, "Tell me."

Gibbs hesitates, and then starts to list. Suddenly Abby´s eyes begin to sparkle and the corners of her mouth begin to twitch and with a grin she asks, "Never say you are sorry? That one of your rules?"

"Yes," Gibbs confirms and grins as well as he cannot resist Abby´s happy mood. "What´s so funny about that?"

"You did apologize to me more than once. There is an exception to every rule, Jeth. Rules even _need_ their exceptions!"

Gibbs looks at her for a while as he processes her suggestion.

"Yeah," he finally whispers and he slowly starts to nod his head and a smile appears on his face until he grins brightly. "Yeah, that´s a good idea!" he says and he leans in to kiss Abby, his tongue gently brushing her bottom lip.

Abby draws back and clears her throat, making Gibbs look at her in astonishment.

"Speaking of rules," she starts to explain. "Lab rule no1: No Eating, No Drinking, No Smoking, No Makeupizing, So No Kissing either!"

"Rules need their exceptions," Gibbs reminds Abby of what she has told him only one minute ago.

"Okay, I need my cafeine and they got CafPow here, so how about you provide me with that?" Abby suggests.

"I actually was refering to that kissing-thing," Gibbs teases.

"Do you want your co-workers to find out about us?" Abby giggles.

"No, not really."

"Then we should pretend to know each other, but not like we really do. Thus you might perhaps kiss me on my forehead or on the cheek every now and then, Gibbs."

"Gibbs?" Gibbs wonders.

"Can´t call you Jethro! Would make me forget nobody should know, Gibbs ... boss ... sir," Abby explains with a grin.

"Okay, Abs," Gibbs agrees. "Just one last ... peck," he says and he swiftly presses his lips onto hers, briefly nibbling her upper lip.

"Jethro, are you ... ? Good Lord!" Ducky has just entered the lab and he now stands open mouthed, staring at the couple to his left.

Shocked by the voice of someone entering the lab, Abby has jerked before she could see someone, but Jethro, knowing whom this voice belongs to, has held her in place and has slowly pulled away from the kiss. He places a finger across Abby´s lips and rolls his eyes. Glaring at Ducky he clears his throat.

"Duck," Gibbs says warningly, "You haven´t seen this, okay?"

Being a gentleman, Ducky does not ask, because being friends with Jethro for some years he knows, Gibbs will soon enough tell him what all this is about -- or not.

"Jethro, Stan told me you might be here and...," Ducky walks towards Abby and Gibbs, who have in the meantime broken their embrace. Nothing is giving away now what has just been going on between the two of them. Ducky pauses and shifts his gaze between Abby and Jethro.

"So, you two already know each other?" Ducky sure demands some answers from his friend, though he is not sure if and when he gets them, because this is not the right time and place to discuss this. Gibbs indicates this by giving Ducky a typical Gibbs-stare that everyone at NCIS knows very well.

Ducky promises to not tell anybody. He knows, Leroy Jethro Gibbs does not want his co-workers to know much about his personal life. Not more than necessary, that is. And Jethro knows he can rely on Ducky´s discretion. So noone at NCIS -- except for Ducky -- will ever know the truth about Abby's and Gibbs's relationship.

_**THE END**_

_A/N 2: You may decide for yourself, whether this is an AU story or if Gibbs and Abby have been together once. For the time being I haven´t planned a sequel to "Fourteen Days". Would you actually believe me that I started to write one: Years later ... still nobody knows and Gibbs would worry, because Abby hasn´t showed up at work one day? Worried, he drives over to her apartment and..._

_Sounds familiar? It developed its own dynamics, though and turned out as what you know as "I Don´t Regret a Thing"..._

_ducky72 :)_


End file.
